


L'affaire

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Why does love make us do the most ridiculous things?Why does it make us not see clearly when the answers are right there in front of us?Marinette doesn't know why, all she knows is that she'll do whatever she can to make the one she loves happy. Even if it costs her her own happiness...Definitely Adrinette.Most likely will have Marichat.Possibly LadyNoir and Ladrien





	1. Their Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains sin

Marinette POV.

Its just us right now. Nothing but the sounds of our moans as the bed creaks with every move we make.

He's on top of me. Thrusting his length into my core making me shiver every time. Feeling him pulsing inside me giving me a feeling I've never felt before. At least...not with anyone else.

I looked up at the blond above me. His greens eyes lidded as he looks down at me while pushing back and forth. Occasionally closing them to bask in the feeling of being connected once again.

I never thought I be here like this...with him.

It should be a dream come true right? I should feel happy that I'm finally with the boy I've been in love with since the moment I realized it.

Sadly..that is not the case.

I've always told myself that I would wait until marriage to give myself up like this. The purity of it all was supposed to make it even more special.

Adrien and I are not married, and to make matters worse...we never even started dating in the first place.

Adrien and I have become something known as "Friends with Benefits."

For anyone who doesn't know what that is. It basically means that two people are in a relationship where they can fool around with each other without dealing with the complications of being in a real relationship. No strings attached.

That being said both participants have the choice to leave at anytime if they choose to be with someone else. In the end everyone's happy and no ones supposed to get hurt.

Although...I'm more than sure that this won't turn out the same way.

I've been in love with Adrien for years. All I ever wanted was to be with him and now...that might never happen.

I gasped as I felt him pull out and in one quick motion flipped me over on my stomach.

He rubbed his tip over my slit and slid right back in. He grabbed my hips as he proceeded to thrust into me from behind.

I grabbed the sheets in my hands and bit my lip trying to keep myself from screaming. He's getting rough, that usually ment he was close.

My feelings for Adrien are completely one-sided. I know that now, but despite all that, I'm willing to put those feelings aside just to make him happy.

No matter how much it hurts...

Adrien leans over squeezing my hips. I feel him twitching inside me as he continues to thrust like a mad man.

"Marinette...oh Mari.." I hear him moaning my name out of pleasure, but nothing more.

I feel his release as he pours inside me. He leans over and wraps his arms around my torso as he revels in the after effect of it all.

He pulls out slowly and lies on his back beside me and I collapse on the bed myself.

There was a time where this was my favorite part. After the whole thing was done we would cuddle under the sheets for awhile and it would almost seem like we were actually lovers...not anymore.

Adrien grabs his phone off the night stand and checks the time. He then sits up and begins to put his clothes back on.

"I got to go now." He said pulling his pants up zipping them close. "I'll see you later okay Mari?"

I close my fist and put on the best smile I could manage and look his way.

"Yeah I'll see you later."

He smiles, puts on his shirt, then leans over and gives me a quick peck on my forehead before grabbing his jacket and leaving my apartment.

I know what were doing is wrong. Might even be a sin.

As long as I can keep him happy...I feel that I'll have no regrets.

But if that's true...then why am I crying?


	2. His Happiness

Marinette POV

Why am I doing this? I ask myself so many times. Tikki has even told me at the beginning that this relationship we embarked on isn't good.

She hasn't spoken about it for awhile now. I guess she finally realized that my mind is made. Still...I'm pretty sure her main concern is that she just hates seeing me suffer.

That's exactly what I'm doing...suffering.

I understand that I don't have to, there's no reason for it to be like this.

I can only imagine what Alya would say if she ever found out about this. She'd most likely have a fit.

This affair with Adrien began about a few months back.

~few months earlier ~

I was on my way home from a fabric shop. I wanted to get started on this design that I've been dying to try for weeks.

Everything was going well. The sun was going down and the air just had a pleasant vibe.

I couldn't help but feel a little upset with myself though. Earlier that day their was an akuma.

Chat Noir made a mistake and out of frustration I...yelled at him. I don't know what came over me I was just...mad.

Ive been trying to think of a way to make it up to him, but I didnt know how.

Deep in thought I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I bumped into someone.

I almost fell, but the victim grabbed ahold of my shoulders preventing me from falling. I looked up to find that it was Adrien.

My face burned and I quickly stood upright and stepped back.

"I..I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

I stared at the ground as the silence between us grew tense, until he finally broke it.

"No Its fine...I wasn't really paying attention myself." He said.

That's when I noticed that something off was about him. He sounded really upset.

"Adrien?" I reached out to him.

He didn't look at me or say a word.

"Are you okay?"

"Y...yeah everything's...fine" he looked away from me. I can tell he was lying.

"Adrien..." I said his name again.

"I'm...sorry Marinette. I'm just not in the best mood right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked sincerely.

"Im sure you have more important things to do than listen to my problems. I'll be fine." He tried to laugh it off like it was nothing.

I grabbed his hand and he looked at me surprised.

"You are important Adrien." I said to him. "Come on. I have some leftover croissants at my place. We can talk there."

After that we headed back to my apartment. We ate and talked for awhile. It was nice but then, that's when he told me the problem.

Adrien...was in love with someone else.

I still don't know who she is or if I even know the girl, but knowing that his heart longed for another hurt me in so many ways.

I tried to put on a strong front and I told him what I thought of it all. I said if this girl, whoever she is, couldn't see how amazing he was than maybe she wasn't right for him.

I was babbling by then, I'm not even sure what I said anymore, I kept going on about all the thing I admired about him and how any girl would be lucky to be with him.

Then...he kissed me.

My mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything else. One part of my brain told me to push him away while the other told me to revel in this feeling for as long as I could.

And that's exactly what I did.

One thing led to another. Clothes shed. Our bodies pressed against one another. Experiencing something we never have with anyone else.

An hour after our union, we woke up and Adrien was frantically apologizing for what happen saying he got carried away.

It hurt to hear him apologizing, since it went that he regretted what happened between us. I shook away the sad feeling and told him that it was fine and that I was glad to make him happy.

Adrien smiled. An action that always seems to make me melt whenever he does it and he hugged me.

Despite the first time being a mistake, it didn't stop it from happening a second time, then a third, forth. It suddenly became a regular thing for us to get together and...you know.

In the beginning, it was great, whenever we were alone he would shower me with affection, kisses and gifts it always made me feel like we were really together.

I feel a nudge on my cheek and turned to see Tikki staring up at me with concern.

"Are you alright Marinette?"

"Yeah just...deep in thought." I told my kwami. "I think I just need some fresh air."

She smiled at me. "Spots on?"

I smiled back. "Spots on Tikki."


	3. Her Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains siin

Adrien POV

Its been about a few days since the last time I saw Marinette, let alone talk to her.

She's not answering my calls and I'm starting to get really worried.

For the past couple of weeks we were at it, I've been going over her place a lot and everytime I did it always ended with our clothes off and our bodies tangled together.

Marinette...is truly an angel. I understand that we shouldn't really be doing this...but its like once it started I just couldn't stop.

Marinette was like a drug to me and once i had a taste i just couldnt get enough.

Of course i didnt want her thinking that i just wanted her around for sex, so I've taken her out a few times and even bought her gifts. I've been a little bit busy with my modeling lately so I haven't been able to give her the attention she deserves.

Plagg didn't seem to like it at all. After leaving her house he would sometimes shake his head at me about the whole thing.

"You humans are weird. How can you mate with someone like that and not call yourselves a couple."

"Its...complicated Plagg. It was a mutual decision." I tried to explain myself, but deep down I knew I sounded stupid. "She knows I like someone and besides I doubt she even likes me back..."

Plagg gave me a straight face before tucking himself away back in my jacket.

I continue to walk down the sidewalk making my way to an all to familiar apartment complex.

Yes I am on my way to see Marinette right now, but because she hasn't been answering my calls lately. I couldn't ask Alya cause I knew those reporter skills of hers would kick in and she would interrogate me all day.

I couldn't ask Nino cause he would also ask endless questions and most likely tell Alya.

I sighed as i climbed the stares to the apartment of the girl that has become such an important part of my life.

I still remember the day when this whole thing between Marinette and I started.

~ _few months ago~_

_After she pulled me back to her apartment she went into her kitchen and came back with croissants along with a drink._

_I sat on the couch and gave a small thank you accepting it._

_We talked for a while and the more we spoke to one another the happier I felt._

_When I finally felt comfortable I told her my problem. Lately I've just been stressed out with my Dad and all the modeling and his strict rules to "keep up the family image." I just don't feel like myself anymore._

_I was going to end it with that, but Marinette saw past it knowing there was more behind why I was upset._

_It was true, It wasn't just my dad, I've been down lately cause of how I handle the last akuma with Ladybug_

_She yelled at me before swinging off and I just felt bad ever since. No matter what I do I always mess up._

_Of course I took out Ladybug and rephrased it to saying that it was this girl I liked._

_Marinette seemed surprised by this but she continued to listen. Although I did notice that the light on her eyes seem to dim a bit._

_"Adrien...this girl. Whoever she is. Well if she doesn't see how amazing you truly are then I honestly don't think she's worth your time, your kind, talented and not to mention very handsome I doubt any girl wouldnt want to be with you."_

_My eyes were on her the entire time she spoke. I've...never heard anyone talk about me with such admiration._

_Suddenly every thing I liked and loved about Marinette came rushing to my mind and I found myself leaning in._

_Ladybug had always been a little too far out of my reach and here was this equally amazing girl sitting right in front of me._

_My mind went blank when we kissed, it felt wonderful, for a split second I almost pulled away but she wrapped her arms around me and I sunk deeper._

_I held her tighter as I continued to relish in this feeling. We went at it for what seemed like hours but was really just 10 minutes. Kissing, sucking and nipping it all seemed to good to be true._

_My hands suddenly had a mind of their own as they slid underneath her shirt. I stopped right under her breast silently asking permission which she graciously granted._

_She moaned under my touch as she laid back on the couch. Nothing has never made me feel so good as the way I do now._

_She helped me remove my shirt and continued kissing. Suddenly my pants were beginning to feel a little to tight. I reached down and undid the belt buckle and Marinette grabbed the hem and yanked them down._

_I was so hard that it hurt, Marinette sensing my distress reached down and grabbed hold of my lower region._

_An unbelievable feeling of pleasure rushed threw me and I groaned. The amount of clothes on Marinette began to bother me as I made a move to remove her shorts._

_She took off her shirt and all she was left in was her bra and panties. In all my life, I've never witnessed anything so beautiful._

_I wrapped her legs around my waist and leaned in for another kiss. I looked into her eyes and she stared right back._

_They were so blue and they had a shine in them that I've never seen up close._

_I pressed my tip near her entrance while keeping eye contact. She blushed a shade of pink before nodding for me to continue._

_I slowly pushed forward, she winced in pain and I stopped. I sat there for a minute while she got used to my intrusion. I was only halfway in but, damn did it feel good._

_Marinette bucked her hips a little, signaling that she was ready. I pushed all the way in and...oh god._

_I don't even remember what happened created a rhythm of our own and just kept going with it. All I felt was pleasure and heat and it felt so good. The noises she made just fueled the heat of it all._

_At the end her back arched up as she was the first to come and the sight had me releasing as well._

_I collapsed on top of her exhausted as my body relaxed I began to drift into sleep. I felt fingers run through my hair and something whispered into my ears._

_'I love you Adrien.'_

When I woke up with Marinette I immediately apologized. Things got out of hand and I didn't control myself.

Being the kind soul she was she said it was alright and I couldn't stop the smile from coming as I embraced her.

I found out later from Marinette that I was her first. The fact that I'm the only one who's ever heard her make those noises, the only one to touch her that way. I couldn't help but feel a little excited.

Despite our little union being a...mistake. I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Honestly, I say it was the best mistake of my life.


	4. Her Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Ladynoir

Adrien POV

I knocked on Marinette's door to her apartment and waited. When I didn't get an answer I tried knocking again.

Nothing.

"Marinette? Mari are you in there?" I knocked again and was still greeted with silence.

"She's probably not home you nitwit." Plagg groaned from inside my jacket, probably annoyed at the noise I was making.

I sighed and began to walk away from the apartment back onto the sidewalk. I looked at the sky as it began to get darker, night slowly approaching.

Where could she be?

I tried her phone again, calling her for the 4th time today.

Once again I'm greeting by her voicemail, which I swear I have memorized by now.

"Hi this is Marinette, I'm not at the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you soon."

A soft giggle is heard at the end, that seems to make me smile every time, but now also makes me feel...empty

I haven't seen or spoke to Marinette in a week and its starting to get to me. As much as I enjoy our...intimate sessions together just her company is enough to light up my day.

I really want to see her.

A noise alerted me and I look up to see Ladybug swinging around from building to building.

"What's Ladybug doing out here? Is there an akuma?"

"Maybe." My kwami replied sounding uninterested.

I ran into the nearest alleyway. Making sure the coast is clear I let Plagg out of my Jacket.

"We need to transform and see what Ladybugs up to." I told him. "Claws out Plagg!"

In a flash I transformed. Using my baton I vaulted across the buildings trying to catch up with Ladybug.

The sun had fully set when I lost sight of her around Notre Dame. I vaulted to the roof of the church and surveyed the area.

Where'd she go?

At the corner of my eye I saw a little flash of red near one of the gargoyles. I leaped my way over and stopped once I was a few feet away.

She was sitting on the ledge on the opposite side of the gargoyle..just staring at the city. I decided to make my presence known.

"M'Lady?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me.

She was crying.

"Ch...Chat Noir!" She said turning away from me quickly wiping away the tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you swinging above the city and I thought there might have been an akuma." I explained honestly, taking a seat on the ledge next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Chaton." She gave me a smile to further prove her point, but I was far from convinced.

"Ladybug...if something's on your mind you know you can tell me."

She sighed as she looked back to the city. "I doubt you or anyone else would really understand."

"Try me."

She sat in silence for a moment. She was still as beautiful as ever, her eyes sparkled from the tears she was shedding seconds ago, and I find myself getting lost in them like before.

Something was nagging at me in my mind though, there was something strangely familiar about her eyes, as if they belonged to...someone else.

"Have you ever been in love, Chat?"

I blinked at her sudden question. "Huh?"

Ladybug looked me in the eye. "Have you ever been in love?" She repeated

My eyes widen as I was clearly surprised at this.

"Yes...I have." I said staring back at her eyes. "Have you?"

She looked away. The sadness on her face seem to grow.

"Yes...I am in love with someone actually, but...he loves someone else."She fiddles with the string on her yoyo as she continues. "I've been in love with him for a long time and we're really good friends, awhile ago he revealed to me that he had feelings for someone..."

She looks down and I can tell she was holding back tears.

"But...even though I know he'll never see me that way, I still want to do whatever I can to make him happy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. Although it hurt like hell to hear that the love of my life say that she longed for another, the jealously I felt wasn't as strong as my anger.

Who the hell was this guy to ignore such an amazing girl, i felt that he wasn't worthy of her love, and here she is still trying to do whatever she can to keep him happy. What other girl could compare?

An image of Marinette suddenly crossed my mind. Could Marinette be the one that Ladybug's mystery love was pining for, she's the only other girl I could think that could even compare to Ladybug.

For some reason, the thought of another guy going after Mari also ticked me off. Whoever he is, he managed to capture the heart of my lady, and now there's a chance he's after my princess?

After a long silence I finally decided to speak up. "So..you want to make him happy...right?"

Ladybug nodded.

"What about you happiness? What about what you want?"

Her eyes widen at my question and she looked at me, I continued.

"How you feel is important too you know? You shouldn't have to force your feelings away like that. If you think you guys should spend some time apart to try to get your feelings together about the whole thing."

Ladybug twisted her lip as she went deep in thought.

I wasn't expecting her to give me a tight hug.

"Thanks Chaton, I think I know what I need to do now." She released me and stood up on the ledge and I stood with her.

"No problem M'Lady. I'll always be around to solve your purroblems" I winked.

"That...was awful." She said with a smile she was about to swing her yoyo but stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um...I've been meaning to apologize for how I treated you after our last akuma. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and im sorry for it."

I'm a little surprised to hear this from her since I myself had forgotten about it.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gotten in your way."

"You weren't in the way Chat. I just got frustrated, but that was no reason to take it out on you. Your my beloved partner not to mention my kitty" she winked at me and I can feel the blush crawl to my face.

She swung away leaving me at the top of Notre Dame. I'll admit it did hurt to hear her confess to me about liking someone else but...only for a minute.

Marinette crossed my mind once again and my blush deepened. That's right...I had Marinette. Ladybug and I will always be close, but in the end we'll be nothing more with partners.

Marinette has always been there when I needed her most, maybe...I should let go of my feelings for Ladybug and focus on the feelings I have for Marinette and see where that takes me.


	5. His Confusion

Adrien P.O.V

"I think we shouldn't see each other for awhile."

I held my cell to my ear as I stared at the wall with bewilderments after hearing the girl's word.

Marinette had finally called me back and her first response was that she didn't want to see me.

"W..Why?" I asked a little confused at what was happening right now.

She sighed before continuing. "I just...have stuff going on right now and I need a little space. I need to...figure some stuff out."

Her voice cracked. At the moment I realized that she had been crying. Whatever's going on is bothering her more than she's letting on.

"Marinette...if there's anything you want to talk to me about you know you can always tell me right?"

"I know." She replied back. "But...it's not that simple."

"Why not?" I said with a slight chuckle. "How complicated could it possibly be?"

"That's the thing Adrien, your the one that I have to figure out."

Silence.

She sighed again before continuing. "I can't really get into it right now. Maybe I'll tell you at a later down but now...I feel that we should take a break."

My grip on my phone tightened a bit. So many thoughts running through my mind at the moment. Had I done something to make her upset? If so what was it and how could I fix it?

"I care about you a lot Adrien, more than you probably know, all I ever wanted was to make sure you were happy but...I can't keep doing this with you without knowing where my true feelings lie. I hope you can understand that."

My heart aches. "W..Wait Marinette please. Whatever's going on we can talk about it and work this out."

"I love you Adrien. Goodbye." She hung up.

I dropped the phone on my sofa as I stared into space trying to process what was going on.

Marinette was hurting and it's my fault that she's feeling that way. Is that why she hasn't been answering my calls? Everything seemed to be going so well up until a week ago. What could have happened since then?

I sat back on the couch as I thought it over trying to remember but couldn't come up with anything.

I groaned rubbing my hand down my face. I need to do something and fast. Marinette ment so much to me and my heart has this aching feeling knowing that she doesn't want to see me.

What if...what if I lose her?

Fear entered my chest at the thought. It's been unspoken, but I'm pretty sure she knows as much as I do that the relationship was temporary from the start. Either one of us can leave if we chose too.

Did Marinette have feelings for another guy? That could be the reason she's confused about her feelings. Being in love with someone while in the arms of another is very difficult.

The thought of her in the arms of another man suddenly ran through my mind. A faceless stranger, hugging her, kissing her...making love with her.

Anger ran through me. I didn't like that. I didn't like the thought of her doing the things we did with anyone else. I wanted to be the only one to hear her making those sounds that only I've heard, touching her skin in a way that I know only I have done.

I didn't like the idea of some guy...replacing me like this.

As soon as the thought ran through I felt selfish. Wasn't I doing the same thing in a way with my feelings for Ladybug? Although I decided yesterday that I was going to aim for a deeper relationship with Marinette.

Her words from before ran through my head. All I ever wanted was to make sure you were happy Adrien.

I just want him to be happy.

Wait...could it be that maybe...

No wait that's ridiculous.

Mariette couldn't possibly have feelings for me.

Ugh all this thinking is getting me no where. I need answers. I need advice.

I picked up my phone, my first thought was to call Nino but I stopped, realizing that my relationship with Marinette had been a secret up until now. Plus if I'm going to understand how she's feeling I'm most likely going to need a females opinion.

I thought of Alya, she was Mari's best friend, she probably had better insight at what was going on, but if Mari hasn't told her anything about us I can't exactly risk her finding out either.

Who can I call without raising any suspicion about me or Marinette? Honestly I didn't care what anyone thought about me right now, but I don't want to expose Marinette as well without her consent.

One person came to mind.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found the name I was looking for. It rang a few times before a voice answered.

"Hello." The voice sounded slightly annoyed when she picked up.

"Hey Chloe. Its Adrien."

A gasp and a squeal was heard, it was so loud that I had to move the phone away a little.

"Adrikiiiiins! It's been so long since I've heard from you! Did you miss me?~"

I chuckeled a little nervous. "Um...yeah."

"What can I do for you?~"

"Well I was wondering if there was somewhere you and I could meet up. I need to ask you about something?"

"Of course anything for you.~" she said enthusiastically. "Im free this Friday. We'll have lunch at my Daddy's hotel. See you soon~"

She hung up the phone. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. I really hope I'm doing the right thing by going to Chloe for advice.


	6. Her Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains siiin

Marinette POV

I'm doing the right thing right? A little time away from Adrien to clear my head isn't too bad....right?

It's been a few days since I last spoke to him and I can't get this empty feeling out of my chest.

I miss him. That enough is obvious, but like I said before I need to figure out my feelings about this whole thing.

I love Adrien, but did that actually mean anything to him?

Ugh. Why did I have to start having these doubts now? Why couldn't I just continue with what we had?

Because you want it to be something more.

I shook the thought from my head ignoring how true it is.

"Marinette?" I looked over to Tikki who sat on the coffee table eating a cookie. "Your phone's ringing."

I picked up the device to see a picture of Alya and me across the screen and I answered.

"Hi Alya."

"Hey Mari! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever we should hang out today."

Maybe some time with Alya is what I need, a little girl time might help clear my head.

"Sure." I replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"My mom has this new menu item I've been dying to try out and since she's the head chef we get a discount along with free dessert.~" she sang.

I laughed, to Alya nothing was better than free food, being my best friend got her that pass at my parents bakery.

But than a thought crossed my mind. "Aren't you a little worried about running into Chloe again?"

"Marinette....I don't give a damn about Chloe. I want my free dessert."

I couldn't stop the laugh from spilling out. "Okay haha okay I'll come along then."

"Great! I'll be there in about 20 so be ready."

"Alright" with that I ended the call. I was already dressed for the day in case I needed to go out anyway. I slipped on my shoes and sat on the couch. I tried passing the time by looking through my phone, but that was a bad idea.

Scrolling through my gallery I came across a picture of Adrien and I. I was leaning back against his chest while he held the camera up a little ways above us to take the photo. He had this adorable wink on his face while I stuck my tongue out holding up a peace sign.

I smiled a little at the memory. No matter how much I try I can never bring myself to delete this picture or any of the pictures I have with him for that matter. This was one of the best times I spent with Adrien.

_"Say Cheese." Adrien said as he winked at me in the camera screen. Instead of doing what he said I stuck my tongue out and he took the picture. "I thought I told you to say 'cheese'"_

_I shrugged laughing while he just threw a piece of popcorn at me._

_"So what do you feel like watching?" I asked picking up the remote._

_He thought for a second before looking at me with a mischievious smile. "How about 'The Exorcist'?"._

_"Ha.Ha.Ha. Fuck You. I'm not watching a horror film."_

_"I know. I know. I was just kidding."_

_I rolled my eyes."What about 'Fifty Shades of Grey?'"_

_He looks at me confused. "What's that?"_

_"I heard it was based off a book. I never read it, but the author came up with the story writing Twilight fan fiction."_

_"So you want me to watch a movie based on a book that was inspired by the one of the saddest excuses for a love story I've ever got a chance at seeing?" He visibly cringed which made me giggle._

_"The book is actually a lot more entertaining if you read it yourself trust me. Whoever directed that movie didn't really do to much of a good job presenting it and no offense to her, but Kristen Stewart isn't exactly a good actor in my opinion either."_

_Adrien shrugged with a smile. "Alright then let's watch 'Fifty Shades of Grey'"_

_About an hour into the movie I regretted suggesting this film. It was basically about some random girl becoming the sex slave of some rich guy who had a fetish for hurting his partner. Had I known I would have never put it on._

_Adrien leaned over to whisper something to me. "Great pick Mari." I can hear the obvious sarcasm dripping from his lips._

_"I swear to god I had no idea." He didn't seem convinced. "You know what let's just turn this off and try to find something else."_

_"Too late, an hour of my life is already gone."_

_"So what? Do you want to finish the movie?"_

_He took the remote off the table and muted the movie. "I...think I'd rather be doing something else."_

_Adrien rubbed my bare thigh with one hand and lifted my shirt with the other._

_"Oh my god are you really horny from the movie??" I questioned._

_"No. I'm horny from you." He answered. "About 15 minutes into the movie I deciding to watch something much more interesting."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yep, and now I want you and I'm going to get you unless you say otherwise."_

_"Now you kind of sound like the guy in the movie."_

_"No I don't. Shut up."_

_I giggled a bit but it was soon interrupted by a slight moan when he began kissing my chest. He pulled me closer and that's when I felt his hard on pressing against my inner thigh. The familiar feeling sent shivers through me once again._

_In these moments with Adrien my mind becomes foggy, the pleasure and joy that I feel being like this with him makes me forget that our relationship is not permanent._

_Adrien wasted no time pulling down my shorts along with my panties and proceeded to remove his own pants and shirt._

_He positioned himself between my legs, his tip pressed against my entrance but he didn't go in. Instead he looked at me with a smirk. " 10 euros says you come first."_

_I scoffed. "20 says you do and you have to buy me lunch tomorrow."_

_He chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Deal."_

_Without warning he slipped right in. I wanted to scream, but quickly covered my mouth to avoid any cause of commotion for the neighbors._

_In and out he went. Thrusting all of him inside me once again. How does it feel so good every time? I was going to wrap my legs around his leg but he grabbed my leg pushing it up creating a position that allowed him to plunge deeper._

_I got tighter, this new position allowed him to hit me deep that a new wave of pleasure coursed through my body each time he went back in._

_I was going to burst any minute._

_Adrien leaned in again. "Looks like I'm gonna win this one huh Mari?"_

_My eyes widen. Whenever we had sex Adrien seemed to transform into some kind of fucking incubus._

_I wasn't going to lose this though. I took his free hand and kissed his finger. He looked down at me confused but then surprised when I took a couple of his fingers and put them in my mouth. I licked and sucked on them while keeping eye contact with him._

_Adrien's face turned red and I felt him rapidly twitch inside before he couldn't contain himself._

_Be pulled out squirting his load all over my stomach. I took his fingers out my mouth while he tried to catch his breath and I leaned in and whispered. "I win."_

_"You...cheated."_

_"It's not my fault you couldn't handle it. Now you owe me lunch." I stuck my tongue at him._

_He rolled his eyes and grabbed me by the waist kissing me on the cheek. "Anything you want princess."_

_I blushed as I relished in this feeling once again. The only thing that would make this better, is if you were truly mine._

A knock on the door shook me out of my memories. Tikki hid while I went to go answer the door.

"Hey girl." Alya greeted walking into the apartment. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab my jacket and purse and we can get going."

I picked up my jacket and looked inside my purse to see Tikki already nesting inside and looked to Alya.

"Let's go."


	7. Her Decision

Adrien

Call me crazy, I know Chloe isn't exactly...the best person to go to for advice, but I'm desperate. I can't talk to Nino or Alya without either one getting suspicious and if I wanted to try to figure out what's going on with Marinette I need a female's opinion.

I'm dropped off in front of Le Grand Paris and head inside. Before I even make it pass the front desk Chloe is already in sight heading down the stairs.

"Adrikins! You made it!" I meet her halfway across the lobby and she attacks me with a hug. "It's so nice to see you!~"

"It's nice to see you too Chloe." I pat her back pushing her away slightly. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. 

She had on a bright yellow halter top with a white skirt that had a black band around the waist, she wore yellow heels with the outfit. I would've thought it was nice if it wasn't for the large chest window on the front of her top and the fact that this was supposed to be a regular lunch together.

"Like what you see?" Chloe asked noticing me staring. "I got dressed up just for you.~"

"Well..um..you look nice Chloe, but don't you think your..a little overdressed for lunch?" I asked

"Oh don't be ridiculous. This is just my daytime outfit anyway." She said nonchalantly. "Now come on. Daddy reserved a table just for us." 

Pulling me by the arm, Chloe and I head towards the elevator.

Marinette

Alya and I stopped to get gas on the way to the Bourgeois Hotel. While outside the car I noticed Alya looking at me very intensely.

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing..." She replied. "You just...seem distracted lately."

I sighed. "A lot on my mind I guess."

"Mmm hmm, and it wouldn't have anything to do with Adrien coming over to your apartment last week?"

Wait what??

My head snapped towards Alya, "H..How did you-?"

"I came over one time to surprise you and I saw him knocking on your door."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I didn't want to ruin your time with Adrien. Nino told me that he's been super busy lately so the fact that he agreed to hang out with you must've been a huge score." She smiled and wink.

I look down blushing slightly. Unknown to Alya, Adrien and I have been spending a lot more time together than she thinks.

"So what happened that night? What did you guys talk about? Did you guys kiss? Details woman!"

I blinked looking down at the ground. "Nothing happened Alya, we just watched a movie together." Okay so technically I wasn't lying we did watch a movie during that one time we were together...

She leaned forward observing my face. "And that's it?"

"Yes."

She leaned back, "Well that's no fun." She groaned. "How long has it been Marinette? Your need to either get out of the friend zone or hook up with someone else. I mean your 24 and still a virgin, go get laid or something."

Okay....what??

"Since when did my sex life become so important to you?" I questioned.

"Since you've been more stress than the average Marinette usually is. Don't think I haven't noticed Missy but you've been on edge in the past month and it grows worse everyday." 

She's right. I have been acting different recently. Between my situation with Adrien, work, and my secret life as Ladybug, it's been a little more than I'm used to handling, but it can't be that bad.

"I'm fine Alya. Really I am." I assured her. "Besides...I doubt Adrien and I will never get together anyway."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well...a few months ago, he kind of consulted to me that he had feelings for someone else." I admitted. "Someone who oddly doesn't return his feelings back, but even with that I can tell he hasn't given up."

I know because I've been in the exact same situation.

"So...you won't get with Adrien anymore because he has feelings for another girl?" I nodded. "And how is that stopping you?"

"Alya if he likes someone else there's nothing I can do."

"There is if you tell him YOUR feelings. Answer me this Mar, how do you know whether or not he has feelings for you if you never once made a move and by that I mean actually telling him."

I thought for a moment, "Well I did say I loved him one time, but I dont think it got across."

"Then MAKE it get across, pull him aside, sit him down and tell him to his face how you feel. If he don't want you then fuck him he wasn't for you. All I'm saying is you'll regret it more not telling him before it's too late."

As much as I hate to admit, Alya has a point. I mean there's no way that Adrien doent feel ANYTHING for me right? There's no harm in trying.

"Okay. I'll tell him the moment I see him."  I decided.

"That's my girl." Alya smiled. "Now dont take to long okay? I'd like to be a godmama before I reach my 40s."

I scoffed, laughing at her remark. "Your ridiculous."

"Oh like you should talk." Once the tank was full Alya took out the pump and we went back inside the car. "Okay now that that's done, let's go get something to eat and just maybe we can call up the boys this evening to hang out. Then you can do your thing." 

I shook my head at her, but I couldn't help, but wonder what Adrien's reaction might be when I finally told him.


	8. His Mistake

Marinette pov

Alya and I arrived at the hotel making our way towards the elevator. 

"Hey do you got the time?" I asked Alya. 

She checked her phone, "About.... 1:45. It's still lunch time don't worry girl. I'm hungry too."

"That's not what I ment." I say laughing.

Once we reach our floor we stepped out. Alya heads towards the kitchen.

"Hey I'm going to go ahead and tell my mom that we're here. You go find us a table Kay?"

"Okay." I headed towards the dining area to find a seat. Looking around I notice there wasn't that many people in here.

From the corner of my eye I catch a blonde color and turned to look at it.

I really wish I didn't....

Adrien pov

1:30. I put my phone back in my pocket after checking the time turning my attention back to Chloe once again.

She was talking about outfits from a new clothing line that she wanted yo buy and honestly I think I might have tuned her out a bit.

"So Adrikins, what was it that you wanted to discuss anyway?" Chloe asked while we ate at our reserved table.

Picking at my food I answered, "Well....there's this girl."

Her eyes widen for a moment hearing me say this.

"Let's just say that her and I are very...close. We've been hanging out for awhile now then suddenly she doesn't want to see me. I thought maybe you could give me an idea on what I should do or what I might have done. Ya know...a female's perspective?"

Chloe took a sip from her glass as she listened. Setting it back down she spoke. "Well Adrikins, if you ask me. This girl...whoever she might be. Your just to good for her."

"I...am?"

"Definitely." She smiled. "If she can't see that then you shouldn't even be  fraternizing with her in the first place. Besides you have way better options."

"Options?" I asked confused.

"Mmm hmm. I mean look at us for instance. You and I, we're practically made for each other." She reached over sliding a finger down my hand taking hold of it. "Don't you agree." 

I pulled away feeling a little uncomfortable where this was going. "Listen Chloe I'm flattered, but that's not what I-" 

I choked mid sentence, suddenly she starts sliding her foot up my leg, her shoe was her so she decides to push her foot slightly up my inner thigh.

"Chloe what the hell are you doing!" I whispered yelled, was she crazy or something? Why was she doing this?

She only smiled at me giving me an innocent look. "What do you mean Adrikins?"

Grabbing ahold of her ankle I pushed it down away from me. "I'm sorry Chloe, but this isn't what I came here for. Your my friend and I just don't see you that wa-"

Once again I'm interrupted when she suddenly leans and kisses me. I don't move as I'm in complete shock at why Chloe was doing this especially here and now of all places.

As I began to push her off, I noticed blue in the corner of my mind.

Oh god is that...

I push Chloe off of me and look over to see the figure walking out of the door of the restaurant. 

I stood up running after her, in the back of my mind I'm praying that she didn't see the kiss, hoping that she'll understand that it wasn't what it looked like at all.

Hoping to catch up to her I decide to take the stairs. Once I reached the bottom she's already heading out of the front entrance of the hotel.

"Marinette wait!" I shouted after her. Either she didn't hear me or she was ignoring me, which wasn't a good sign at all.

"Marinette! Mari!" Luckily I'm able to catch up to her once she reaches a crosswalk with a red light. 

I put a hand on her shoulder hoping to keep her from going any further.

"Mari please, you have to listen to-" 

A sharp sting connects with my face. A red mark in the shape of Marinette's hand most likely on my face by now.

Looking up at her face, I knew it wouldn't take a genius to tell that she was pissed.


	9. Her Anger

_Adrien POV_

I can still feel the sting from her slap across my face as she glares daggers at me. I look around and noticed a few bystanders watching the display.

"Marinette please, can we go somewhere private and discuss-"

"Explain this to me, because I'm REALLY trying to understand." She says. "Since you can't have sex with me you go off and screw with her instead?!"

_Wait....what?_

"Marinette, I promise you it's not what it looked liked at all." I tried to explain.

"Oh really now? Then what was it Adrien? Enlighten me!"

I sighed rubbing the back of my head as I tried to explain. "I..needed some advice on something..."

"About what?"

"About....us."

"Us? I thought 'us' was supposed to be a secret and if that wasn't bad enough already you decided to go to Chloe of all people?"

"She's my friend......look Marinette, I had no idea that Chloe was going to do that at all, I only see her as a friend and nothing more."

"Well from where I'm standing she seems to want to be a little more than 'How friends.'" She spat out.

I've seen Marinette get mad before, but I don't think I've ever seen her this angry. She seemed downright pissed and I feel like it's going to take a whole lot more to calm her down.

"I just...I can't believe you!" She shouted, "I asked for a little time to myself and you just couldn't wait a few days could you? You couldn't wait to figure out why the girl who's been sucking you off the pass few months, won't do it anymore huh?!"

_What the hell is she talking about? Does she really think that's how I feel?_

My own anger began to surface and I said something I really wish I hadn't.

"If that's how you feel then maybe you should've just kept your legs close from the start! You ever think about that?!"

As soon as I said it I instantly regretted it, and I felt the slap coming, but that would have been to kind.

She punched me square in the stomach.

I heaved forward dropping to my knees bending over holding my stomach in pain. Looking up i noticed she was still glaring at me, but this time there were tears shedding from her eyes.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something else but covered her mouth choking a sob. Turning away from me she ran down the sidewalk and around the corner away from my sight.

I looked around, noticing a couple of photographers across the street.

_Great....As if I didn't have enough problems already...._

I'm finally able to get up once the pain dulls down.

I head back inside the hotel frustrated, part of me wants to go after Marinette, but I think it's better if I left her alone right now and try again later.

Another part of me wants to find Chloe and give her a piece of my mind, but I'm starting to think I should just go home.

With that thought in mind I turn back around to head out the door.

"Hey! Adrien!"

I turn around and spot Alya heading down the stairs heading my way. She was carrying a to go bag in her hand.

Trying to summon up my best smile I greet her, "Hi Alya. How's it going?"

"Oh everything's great." She replied. "I came here to visit my mom and grab a few desserts. By the way, you wouldn't of happen to run into Marinette did you? We were supposed to eat together, but when I came out the kitchen I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Um...yeah." I replied pointing to the entrance. "I just saw her leave, she.....looked upset..." The guilt was beginning to make it's way through and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "I'm really worried about her Alya, do you think you could check up on her?"

Alya smiled, "Well. Duh I'm her best friend of course I'm going to see if she's okay, but...." She gave me this mischievious smile, why was she smiling like that? "I really think she'd appreciate it if you stopped by and checked up on her too. Whatever she's upset about I'm positive she'll feel better knowing that you care."

I chuckled nervously rubbing the back of my head, "Yeah.... maybe I will, but right now I think you should go, can you text me if she's alright?"

"Sure, I will." Alya's phone buzzed, she took it out of her pocket and took a look at it. "Wow, speak of the devil, she just sent me a text saying she was heading home." Frowning at the message, she placed her phone back in her pocket. "I'm going to go see what that's about I'll see you around Adrien."

Alya walked out of the hotel, I stood there in the middle of the lobby wondering what I should do.

I sent a quick text to Chloe telling her that I was leaving and exited the hotel. I decided to walk back to my place instead of calling for my driver. I really needed this time to think.

Thinking back to the argument we had I began to feel more bad with every step I took.

_"If that's how you feel then maybe you should've just kept your legs close from the start! You ever think about that?!"_

I really am an asshole....Why the hell did I say that? I made it sound like....like she was some kind of whore and that's not the case at all.

Marinette has done nothing but been there for me and I repaid her by saying something so awful....

_"You couldn't wait to figure out why the girl who's been sucking you off the pass few months, won't do it anymore huh?!"_

Sucking me off? I thought for a moment trying to figure out what she meant and then I remembered.

There have been a couple....a few...okay...MULTIPLE occasions where I asked her to pleasure me in that way.

I remember the first time it happened. I asked her if we could give it a try. She hesitated at first, but eventually she was willing.

The experience was amazing, complete bliss. It was one of the best feelings I've ever had. It only took a couple minutes of feeling the heat from her mouth before I was coming.

The feeling was so incredible I managed to sneak it in every time we would get together and make love.

The more I think about those moments the more I try to see it from her point of view. Did she ever enjoy it?

As I try to remember,I see pictures of her gagging and not enjoying herself and I didn't like it. I tried to think of a time I ever tried to make her feel good instead of just trying to please myself.

Nothing. I never took the time to stop and make sure she enjoyed it as well.

The realization made me sick. I remember trying to spend more time with Marinette when we first started our little rendezvous, but recently all we seemed to do when we were alone together was have sex.

Were my affections towards Marinette unreal? Was I just using her for the fact that I couldn't be with Ladybug in that way.

Are the feelings I have for her just...pure lust?

_"Since you can't have sex with me you go off and screw with her instead?!"_

She was really angry when she suspected that I was messing around with Chloe. Did that mean she had actual feelings for me?

All those 'I love you's' had they been real all this time.

I've never once said it back....

I tried to think from her point of view. Tried to imagine how I'd feel if she had been with another man the same way she was with me.

I didn't like it at all. The thought made me angry, the thought of her being with someone else really got under my skin and I hated the feeling.

Wouldn't that mean I have feelings for Marinette?

I sit on a nearby bench that I was passing by. My brain was going a mile a minute.

I like spending time with her. I look forward to seeing her whenever I find the time. I worry when she's not feeling well or upset. I like....no I love her laugh, her smile, her....everything. The thought of some other guy coming in, taking my place, holding her, touching her,.... making love with her, is something I don't want to happen.

Wouldn't that mean I....I....

"I love Marinette..." I say it out loud as the realization began to sink in.

I love Marinette.....and right now, she hated my guts.

So first thing I got to try to do is apologise for being an idiot and hopefully earn her forgiveness.

And when the time right....I'll tell her how I feel.

_Easier said then done_


	10. Her Frustration

_Marinette POV_

I slammed my door open, not giving a damn how many neighbors I wake up from the sound.

I unconsciously toss my purse over towards the couch and stopped when I hear a small squeal.

"Oww!" Tikki flew out of the bag glaring at me. "Marinette! I thought we've been over this! Can you try being a little more gentle when I'm in there?!"

"I'm sorry Tikki I'm just....I'm just so..." I fall down on the couch placing my face in a pillow. "I don't even know how I feel..."

Tikki flew down to the side of my head patting my cheek. "How do you think you should feel Marinette?"

Lifting my head I turned to face her. "I feel like I should be angry, but I can't help but feel more hurt at the moment." I sat up and leaned back on the couch. "I mean after everything, I never expected him to say that to me..."

_"If that's how you feel then maybe you should've just kept your legs close from the start!"_

"Who the hell does he think he is?! After everything I've done for him? If that's the real Adrien then I'm done."

"Marinette calm down, remember what I always say? A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere." She flew in front of me. "Besides you didn't even give him a chance to explain."

"Why else would he have been there Tikki?"

"Do you really believe that Adrien would mess around with Chloe of all people?"

I thought for a moment what Adrien and I have is far from anything official. If he messed around with other girls, that was his choice it wasn't my place to stop him.

Still....it hurts to think about it.

My phone rang, I headed over to my bag to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Girl where the hell are you?! Why the fuck did you just ditch me like that?!"

I cringed slightly at the sound of Alya's voice yelling at me on the other end. I've been so upset about what happened I completely forgot I was supposed to hang out with my best friend today.

"Alya I'm so sorry." I tried to apoligize. "I...wasn't feeling well, I had to head home."

She was silent for a moment. "Girl....are you pregnant?"

"W..What?? No!!" My face was red from her blunt question. "I think it was something I ate that's all..."

I didn't like lying to Alya like this, but I couldn't exactly tell her about the thing with Adrien without revealing too much.

She didn't seem to buy my excuse. "Are you sure? I ran into Adrien on my way out of the hotel. He said you looked upset and that he was worried about you.~"

Alya sounded a little too happy with that last sentence. If only she knew....

"I promise you Alya I'm fine and I'm sorry about bailing on you today. Can we hang out tomorrow."

"Hmm...sure, but wherever we go you're paying for it. You owe me for today."

I giggled. "Sounds fair."

"I was going to head over to see you, but my sister called me saying she needed a ride from school, that's why I called instead, so I'll ask again. Are. You. Alright?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Yes Alya, I'm fine."

Alya was silent for a moment. "Okay. Okay. I believe you...for now. I'm pulling up to the school so I'll see you tomorrow, see ya girl."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. Looking at the ceiling my mind keeps going back to Adrien. I can't stop thinking about him....

_~Flashback~_

_"Pleeeeesase?"_

_"Hmm....Maybe."_

_"Come on."_

_"Why do you want to so badly?"_

_Adrien wrapped his arms around my waist kissing the side of my neck. "It's something new and I want to try it with you."_

_I was a little surprised to hear that, I mean I knew that Adrien was a virgin, but that didn't mean he hasn't done other things with other women. "So you never had another girl do that to you?"_

_"I've told you before Mari, I've never done anything sexual with anyone. You've been my first in all of it, so I want you to be my first with this too."_

_"I don't know...."_

_Adrien kissed my cheek leaning back on his side of the couch. "If you're not comfortable with it Marinette, I won't bother you about it anymore. I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to do."_

_"It's not that..." I wasn't uncomfortable. That I knew, I just had this feeling that I'd do it..wrong._

_"What's wrong Princess?"_

_I blushed at the nickname, it was so weird hearing Adrien call me that. Not that this was the first time, but I was always used to hearing that nickname from Chat._

_"I just feel like I'm going to...mess up somehow."_

_He chuckled putting his hands behind his head in a pillow position he laid back. "I doubt you could, but don't worry about it, okay? We could always try other things."_

_Despite my hesitation I was just as curious as he was. I wanted to try something new, but my nerves we're getting the best of me._

_But if it makes him feel good, then it's worth it....right?_

_~end~_

My phone rings again, speak of the devil, it's Adrien.

I don't think I want to talk to him right now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'affaire will now be updated every Saturday


	11. His Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Sin bruh.

_Adrien POV_

_"Bonjour! You've reached the line of Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I'm so sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Just leave a message and I'll get back to you soon! Au Revior!"_

I sigh after hearing the voicemail for what seems to be the eighth time in a row. I've pretty much have it memorized by now.

I decide to give up for now tossing my phone over to my bed. Marinette was usually on point with her phone calls answering by the first or second ring.

She was either busy right now or purposely ignoring my calls, I assume that was more likely the case.

_Who could blame her really?_

Plagg floated in the air munching on a piece of cheese. "You know what I think?"

I groaned. "What Plagg?"

"I think......you FUCKED up......that's all I have to say." He swallowed his cheese and rushed over to my bed, probably to take a nap.

Sitting over on my couch I decide to close my eyes for a moment.....

~~~~~~~~

_"Pleeeeesase?" I begged to Marinette leaning on her shoulder._

_She looks at me for a moment before facing the TV again. "Hmm....Maybe."_

_"Come on."_

_"Why do you want to so badly?"_

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. "It's something new and I want to try it with you."_

_I may have been a little hornier than usual when I suggested if Marinette would give me a blowjob. Giving my inexperience I....may have went online for a little bit to better educate myself._

_"So you never had another girl do that to you?" She asked._

_"I've told you before Mari, I've never done anything sexual with anyone. You've been my first in all of it, so I want you to be my first with this too." I replied with a smile._

_It was true. I've never gotten intimate with anyone, not even Ladybug. She was always strictly business and never once had I peeked her interest, but Marinette was always so...willing._

_Looking down at her hands she started twiddling her fingers. "I don't know...."_

_I kissed her on the cheek leaning back over to my side of the couch. "If you're not comfortable with it Marinette, I won't bother you about it anymore. I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to do."_

_The last thing I want is to make Marinette uncomfortable, sex was supposed to be enjoyable on both sides, if she said 'no' then I wasn't going to push it any further._

_"It's not that..." I could tell something was on her mind, so I decided to address it._

_"What's wrong, Princess?" I gave up awhile ago to try to stop calling her by that nickname, since it was the one I used for her as Chat. Mainly because whenever I called her it as Adrien I'd get the cutest reaction out of her._

_Like now for instance, I can see her start to turn red against her pale complexion. Why was this woman so freaking adorable??_

_"I just feel like I'm going to...mess up somehow."_

_I blinked trying to keep my best from laughing which results in a small chuckle._

_Did I mention how downright adorable Marinette is?_

_Leaning back I placed my hands behind my head in a pillow position. "I doubt you could, but don't worry about it, okay? We could always try other things."_

_Marinette was quiet for a minute, I felt a shift on the sofa, it seemed like she was getting up._

_When I opened my eyes to ask where she was heading off too. I was shocked to see that she had gotten on her knees in front of me._

_I dropped my hands down back on the seat, my eyes widen when she reached to pull down my zipper._

_"M..Ma...Marinette?"_

_She ignored me proceeding to pull down the front of my jeans and pull out my shaft that was starting to get hard at this point._

_She looked up at me and I began to drink up the image before me. Something about having Mari on her knees before me with my dick out presented to her just did things to me._

_Yet she still managed to look so adorably sexy._

_She looks away. "P..Please...don't stare at me like that."_

_I lift my head up leaning back on the chair. As much as I wanted to look I kept my eyes away...for now at least._

_She takes a hold of me and starting rubbing up and down. I closed my eyes trying to steady my breath. Even though I had asked for it, it was still pretty unbelievable to have her actually do it. I didn't think that she would've took the initiative right away._

_Her hand starts moving faster and I groan slightly at the feeling. I tried to focus on her hand and how good it felt. This wasn't the first time she's touched me there, but it still felt amazing everytime, the only thing that felt better than having her hand wrapped around my shaft was having it buried deep inside of her tight, wet....._

_I feel a jolt of pleasure before I could finish my thoughts. I looked down to see Marinette was licking the tip before slipping it into her warm mouth._

_I leaned my head back closing my eyes at the sensation. She licked around the head while she continued to stroke the bottom half doubling the pleasure all at once._

_"Mari...Mari.."_

_She took her mouth off, causing me to whimper a little. "Shhh....I need to focus Adrien." She whispered softly before continuing._

_This girl was going to be the death of me. I bit my lip trying to repress another moan from slipping out._

_Marinette had taken her hand off still holding my tip in her mouth. I decided to look down again._

_Big mistake..._

_The sight of having her mouth on my dick was just too good for me to handle, how else could she possibly....oh shit..._

_She started taking in more of my dick I'm her mouth, with half of my length sitting in her mouth she started to suck and lick and bob her head up and down._

_I was in heaven, I had to be. There was no way I could be anywhere else feeling this good._

_I felt pressure start to build near my lower stomach. I was about to come._

_"Mar...Mari...I'm...I'm gonna....I'm about to..."_

_Instead of stopping or pulling away she sped up her actions even more._

_Fuck...._

_I couldn't hold on any longer, Marinette pulled back right when I started to come. I heard a small gasp as my essence started to shoot out at once._

_My whole body went limp on the couch. Despite doing nothing, but sitting here the entire time, I was completely exhausted._

_I used the little bit of energy I had to look back down at Marinette. She had a little bit of my come on her cheek and some had gotten on her shirt.....so sexy...._

_"I...I..think I should go take a shower." She said standing up, I took the opportunity to reach forward pulling her back down having her land on my lap._

_"A..Adrien!" Her face was red again. "Let me go. I..I need to go take a shower."_

_It really amazed me how adorably innocent she always seems to be despite everything that's been going on between us._

_I took her lips with mine. Still kissing her I laid her back on the couch, her legs instinctively wrapping around my waist as I once again laid nested between them._

_Separating our kiss for a moment I whispered against her lips. "I'm not done with you yet Princess."~_

~~~~~~~~

My eyes snapped back open at the sound of my phone ringing, I rushed over to my bed to look at the screen. Just to be disappointed.

It was Chloe.

I groaned. I REALLY didn't want to talk to her right now, but I did leave suddenly while were in the middle of eating lunch together.

I answered. "Hello?"

_"Adrikins!! Where did you run off too? It's rude to leave a lady like that without a proper explanation!"_

"Sorry Chloe I....got side tracked..." It wasn't exactly a lie.

_"Well I guess you're just going to have to make it up to me. How bout we have dinner tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Make sure you wear something nice okay?"_

Sighing I replied, "I can't Chloe."

_"Of course you can! Just stop by tomorrow."_

"No Chloe, I mean I'm not coming. I told you I wasn't interested, you and I are just friends nothing more....but after today..I'm not sure if I want to be that anymore."

_"You're not really getting upset over a silly little kiss are you?"_

I have beyond lost my patience by now. "Chloe I'm pretty sure based on our conversation you caught on that I was seeing somebody else. You can't just go and kiss me like that knowing that I was with someone else!"

_"Yeah, but it's not like she mattered right? If she did I would've read about it in the magazines or something by now. Why would you keep it a secret otherwise?"_

"Goodbye Chloe." I hung up the phone. Tossing it back on the bed.

As much as I hate to admit it. Chloe was right. This entire thing I had going on with Marinette was a complete secret. No one knew about us besides us, so why should it matter?

But it DID matter and I was going to prove that to Marinette...no matter what it takes.


	12. Her Confession

_~One week later~_

_Marinette POV_

It's really strange sitting here on my couch watching a movie alone. Well I'm not alone, I have Tikki who's on the coffee table eating a cookie.

I meant it was strange being here without Adrien. He's been around so often the past few months it was kind of strange not having him here anymore.

Last week after our argument he blew my phone up with non-stop phone calls and messages. I didn't answer or respond to a single one of them. After a few days the messages stop coming.

Alya keeps asking me what's wrong and with each vague response I give her, the more suspicious she gets.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him, but I'm not going to give in....not again.

I yawned strecthing my arms over my head. Tikki turned around to face me.

"Sounds like someone's sleepy." She said.

"Yeah...I'm going to go head to bed early right after I take a shower. Are you okay out here by yourself." I asked sitting up from my spot.

"Mmmhmm, I want to see how this ends." The movie Tikki and I were watching a Disney movie called A Bug's Life. She seemed to be really enjoying it alot.

I giggled before I walked over to my bedroom and grab a towel and washcloth from  my closet before heading into my bathroom.

As I feel the warm water run down my back I can't help but think back to Adrien.

I can't help but think if I might've been too hard on him for what happened. I don't exactly have any right or reason to be mad at him. We weren't even together.

Still, it hurts seeing him kissing another girl like that. Even if the one who initiated it was Chloe I'm still having a hard time getting that image out of my mind.

Tikki was right, I didn't give Adrien a chance to explain, nor did I ever gave him an explanation of why I needed space.

Even if him and I will never be together and I'm pretty sure there's no chance of us continuing what we've been doing either.

I still don't want to lose Adrien as my friend.

_A little way too late for that don't you think Marinette?_

I thought was shake out of my head as the water suddenly got cold. How long have I been in here?

Turning off the water I stepped out of the shower and grab my towel.

_Chat Noir POV_

I blushed when I saw Marinette step back out of her bathroom with nothing but a towel on. She had her hair up in that adorable bun of her before taking out the clip and letting it fall down.

I sighed, she was just so beautiful which makes me feel even more bad that she rarely has cracked a smile these past few days.

I can feel my face turn seriously red, when she unwrapped her towel letting it fall to the ground, I quickly shut my baton turning away and sat down for a moment.

Despite already seeing Marinette's body many times before. I wasn't going to watch her while she was getting dress.

Okay, I know what you're probably thinking. Why am I currently up on a rooftop right now across from Marinette's apartment. Why was I currently watching her on her on the screen on my baton through her bedroom window?

Well as most people would call it stalking I call it 'keeping tabs on a close friend.'

I guess I'm just a little desperate...

Marinette hasn't answered any of my calls and has ignored all my messages. A few days ago I finally decided to come and see her, but once I got to her door.....I panicked.

I started to think that maybe showing up to her door when it's obvious that she doesn't want to me might not be the brightest idea.

The next day I found her wondering the street one night as Chat Noir. That's when it all started, my original intent had been to keep an eye on her in case an akuma tried to possess her so I began to follow her, watching her from a distance....well....in my free time at least.

Every night after I patrol or even just during the day when I happen to find her in her favorite spots. I just...watch.

I want to talk to her...I really do, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do so and my heart aches at the thought of not being able to be with her again.

Turning back towards the window I reopen the screen in my baton and look through the window again. She's dressed in her pajamas, I watch as she pulls her hair over to the side and ties it in a ponytail.

I chuckle at the action remembering how she used to wear those adorable pigtails back in highschool. Her hair was much longer now than it was back then.

Her head turns toward the window, she stares out of it for a minute before tilting her head and getting up from the bed.

She looks like she's writing something on a piece of paper. Then she placed it against the window.

_Hi Chat_

I tensed up after reading. I gulped at the realization that she definitely sees me now.

Trying not to seem as much of a creep as I already been I use my baton to vault my way over to Marinette's window. She opens it letting me in.

"H...hi Princess...long time no see."

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked immediately.

I feared that the blush on my face might give me away, but I still tried my best to salvage what dignity I might of had left.

"I just got here....I...I saw you a few times this week and y..you...have been looking..r.. really upset l..lately and as one of Paris heroes I need to protect...the..the...civilians and I didn't want you to get akumatized...or anything...."

It wasn't a complete lie.....

Marinette raised an eyebrow at me before rolling her eyes and sitting on her bed. "Thanks, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You can head home now."

I nodded turning back towards the window, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. This was the most Marinette has spoke to me this past week, yeah I  wasn't exactly Adrien right now, but I still couldn't help but feel happy. I wanted it to last.

When Marinette saw that I didn't make a move to leave she spoke again. "Is there a problem Chat?"

"I think...I should be the one to ask that." I said facing her again.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something obviously wrong with you. So why won't you tell me?"

"Chat I don't see how that's any of your conce-."

"It is if it means my friend is upset.....Princess...please...talk to me. I can't just leave you alone knowing that you're upset. I'm human just like you Marinette and I'm your friend. So please tell me what's wrong because I want to help you."

Marinette crossed her arms, staring off into space as if she was contemplating something before coming to a conclusion.

"Have you ever been in love Chat?" She asked.

I blinked slightly confused, but I answered the question. "Yes.....yes I have."

"I'm not talking about just any kind, I mean REAL Love, the kind of love that makes you want to be there and with that person every step of the way. To completely surrender yourself and not care about the consequences. To have your heart out on the table relying on whether or not they'll take it off break it into a million pieces."

I look down thinking about my previous affections for Ladybug and the ones I have for Marinette. I gave her my answer.

"Yes."

She seemed slightly surprised, but continued. "Same.....I...have a friend. I've been in love with for years..... about a week ago I saw him at a restaurant with another girl. I was so upset that I stormed out." She started to play with the end of her ponytail. "I guess....I guess I'll never be the kind of girl he really wants..."

I'm a little surprised at her description. Was Marinette..really in love....with me? All this time??

And yet she still agreed to embark on this relationship with me, but...why?

"I really should be heading to bed Chat." She mentions. "Thank you for checking on me, but you really should focus more on the rest of Paris for now. I'll be fine."

"You are just as important as anyone else in the city princess." Way more important to me..."I don't want to get in the way of your beauty sleep though so I'll be on my way." Climbing out of the window I look back at her one last time. "Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Chat."

And into the night I went.


	13. Her Friend

_Marinette POV_

The next morning I made my way over to the coffee shop before I headed to work for the day.

I still haven't heard any word from Adrien and I'm starting to think that something might be going on with Chat too. I know he said that he was just looking out for me, but I can't help but think that there was more behind his words.

"Marinette when we get to the coffee shop can you get me another one of those donuts with the sprinkles?" Tikki's asked politely.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. Looking up at the sky I noticed that it was beginning to become more grey by the minute. "It looks like it's going to rain soon...."

I stopped walking standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

 _Rain_.

It was raining the day I realized I was falling for Adrien.

I'm starting to wish I could go back to that time, when my feelings for him just seemed like a highschool crush. Who knew I'd fall so deeply?

I wish I could go back and tell myself that it was a lost cause, that pursuing him would just lead to me getting my heart broken,......but I can't.

What's done was done, and I'm not sure if things will ever go back to the way things were.

I hadn't been looking where I was going and I ended up crashing into someone, from the looks of it they weren't either as they dropped their notebook to the ground causing the paper inside to scatter across the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I sputtered an apology while going down to pick up the papers.

The mysterious stranger kneeled down as well picking up the rest. "It's okay no harm done."

I noticed something familiar about the stranger's voice. The quietness of his tone, I've heard it before.

I looked up and noticed that the stranger was in fact not a stranger at all. "Nathaniel?"

He looked up at me, by the looks of it he hadn't realized who I was either. "Marinette? Woah what a surprise!" He smiled as he stood up helping me up as well. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?"

I smiled. "I've been...good." I said trying to sound convincing. "What about you?"

"Oh same ole me I guess." He rubbed the back of his head, I spotted a hint of a blush on his cheek.

Looking down at the papers in my hands I handed them over. "Again. I'm really sorry for bumping into you."

"Like I said don't worry about it." He said taking them into his hands and placing them back in his notebook. "There just sketches anyway..."

"There very amazing sketches." I spoke and I meant it, I always knew Nathaniel had a talent for drawing, his style was definitely unique compared to others.

The blush on his cheeks grew. "Thanks, that actually means alot coming from you. I heard you went off to become a big time designer."

"I still working on it." I looked at the time on my phone. I still had about an hour before I needed to clock in at work. "Hey, how about I buy you something from the coffee shop to make up for this incident?"

"O..Oh...it's fine Marinette, it's not a big deal really."

"I insist." I took his arm and began to lead the way. "I still have some time before I have to head off to work, it would be the perfect opportunity for us to catch up. If that's okay with you?"

He smiled. "I would really like that."

~~~~~~~~

I spent the next hour with Nathaniel at the coffee shop. We took a table outside and talked while we drank from our cups. I also managed to sneak Tikki her donut without him noticing.

I was really enjoying the time I spent with Nathaniel, but eventually it had to come to an end. I left a few bills on our table with the check paying for both of our drinks.

"I have to go now, maybe I'll see you around." I said picking up my bag and jacket.

Nathaniel looked a little sad to see me go, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah...I'll see you around."

Giving a small wave I headed down the sidewalk walking down to the crosswalk down the road. While I waited for the light to turn green I heard someone shouting my name.

"Marinette! Wait!"

When I turned around I saw that it was Nathaniel coming my way as he ran over to where I was.

"What's wrong Nath?" I asked.

He stopped to catch his breath for a moment before speaking. "I....was wondering...if you'd like to...um..hang out some more this afternoon? I was going to stop by the museum this afternoon....if you're in to that sort of thing." He gave me a shy smile.

Something told me to say no. I knew that Nathaniel had a thing for me back in highschool and it seemed like he still did, but giving everything that was going on with Adrien maybe I should hold off on spending time with other guys.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, but I....." Before I could finish I saw the fear in his eyes as he seemed to brace himself for the rejection that he saw coming.

A thought came to my mind. Why did Adrien even matter in this situation? They weren't dating so what was the point? If he could hang out with other girls, who's to say she couldn't hang out with other guys?

"I.....I would love to go to the museum with you Nathaniel. Can you meet me at the coffee shop around 4 this afternoon?"

Nathaniel seemed to brighten instantly at my answer and nodded. "Y..Yes! Of course I'll meet you here at 4."

I took out my phone handing it to him. "Can I get your number?"

He nodded once again taking out his own phone and handing it to me. We typed each others numbers in before handing it back.

"I'll see you soon Marinette." Nathaniel walked back over to the coffee shop, with a huge smile. I couldn't help but give one of my own.


	14. His Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SIN AND OBLIVIOUS CHILDREN!

_Adrien POV_

"You do know that stalking the girl isn't going to fix the problem right?" Plagg growled angrily in my ear.

I waved my hand swatting him away. "Yeah yeah, I know. Don't remind me."

Looking at my phone I frowned to see that I still hadn't gotten any phone calls or text messages from Marinette.

I sighed holding my ring out. "Claws out Plagg."

As Chat Noir, I pounced across the top of the buildings through the city. Stopping on top of the familiar building across Marinette's apartment that I came accustomed to.

It was a quarter to 4 in the afternoon. Marinette usually gets off from work around 3 so she should be home by now. Chat Noir would have been here much earlier, but unfortunately Adrien's photoshoot took alot longer than expected.

I sit on the edge and look up at the sky, what started out as a gentle drizzle was slowly building up into a sudden downpour. I shivered a bit at the feeling of water hitting my face, because of Plagg each time I put on the suit I began to act more and more like an actual cat, guess it's a side effect to having powers as Chat Noir.

It's not anything I can't handle really and honestly I say it's a small price to pay for being able to help people as a great superhero, but I have to admit my cat like urges have almost gotten me into trouble at times to the point where my secret identity may have been at stake.

Like the time when I suddenly started purring during one of the many times I went over to Mari's place.

~~~

_I think it was maybe our third get together.....or was it our forth......fifth?_

_I lost track, but honestly I didn't care. Each time I was over I always was in complete and utter bliss._

_Marinette was in my arms once again. I held her up against the wall as she had her legs wrapped around my waist. I continuously bucked my hips forward burying my shaft deep inside her making her shiver at the pleasure._

_I squeezed her hips and rammed inside her depths as hard as I could. Marinette was so wet, so tight, and the image that she provided before me was pushing me further over the edge._

_Her back was against the wall. Her nails were digging into my shoulders which gave me a painful pleasure that I loved. Her hair was all over the place giving her that sexy messy look that I never get tired of seeing._

_"A...Adrien!" Her moans.....god her moans...._

_I could listen to them forever._

_I always considered myself to be a little bit of a gentleman, so I usually would try to hold out for Mari to finish, before I would, but I don't think that's possible now..._

_"Oh fuck...Marinette." I carried her from the wall and laid her down on her bed and continued my thrusting. "I'm so close....so close."_

_I heard a slight whimper from Marinette and I felt her tighten around me. I was a goner._

_"Ahhh....Ahhhh!" I came deep inside her. My breathe was a bit uneven as I tried to catch it and my body gave in as I crashed down on top of my princess._

_My head rested on her bosom and she reached up to comb her fingers through my hair._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled against her. "You're so soft..."_

_"Is that so?" I can her the amusement behind her words._

_"Mmmhmm. Like my own personal pillow, can I make you my pillow?"_

_Marinette was silent for a moment, but spoke up. "I'm not sure if that other girl of yours would be so found of the idea if you two started dating."_

_I noticed that her tone had suddenly dulled a bit. Like her mood had went down. I didn't think of it back then, but knowing about the feelings she had for me now, it makes sense that she would react that way._

_"Well technically she isn't my girlfriend....yet, but I'm working on it." I said resting my head back on her chest. "Until then you can be my pillow and I can be your cat that you keep petting like this."_

_"Aww well aren't you a cute kitty~" she petted my hair some more and used her other hand to scratch under my chin. It felt wonderful and I relaxed at the feeling and I felt a low vibration build up in my throat._

_It wasn't until Marinette had stopped petting me that I realized that I was in fact purring uncontrollably. I tensed and looked up to see her slightly shocked expression._

_I tried to think of an explanation. Anything at all. What if she figured out that I was Chat Noir._

_She snickered then she started giggling which built up into a full blown laugh._

_"Oh my God....you...haha...really are a cat!" She said between laughs._

_I was a bit relieved that she hadn't figured me out, but I was more embarrassed than anything else._

_"Oh so you find that funny huh? Well why don't I give you something to laugh about?"_

_Her eyes widen when I raised my hands and made a way towards her torso._

_"No...no Adrien...don't you dare! Don't you tickle me!"_

_Ignoring her plea I went ahead and attacked her stomach, she laughed even louder trying to pry my hands off of her, but to no avail._

_"Say you're sorry." I demanded. "And maybe I'll stop.~"_

_"Never...hahaha!" I shrugged and continued tickling her, tears started to fall from her eyes from laughing too hard and she finally gave in. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"_

_I halted my actions, finally released her, and gave her a smirk. "See? Was that so hard?" She sat up and punched me in my arm knocking me on the floor. "Goddammit Marinette, why are you so strong??"_

_"Why do you have such sensitive skin?" She said with a giggle. When I groaned she looked slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"_

_I climbed back on to the bed dramatically gripping my arm as if I was in great pain. "No...my poor arm is hurting. I think this might be the end for me.....will you kiss it and make it better?"_

_Marinette rolled her eyes, giggling once again. "Oh fuck you."_

_"Fuck me? You just did princess unless that's your way of asking for round two.~" She grabbed a pillow and attempted to hit me with it, but out of reflex I grabbed it and tossed it to the side and pinned her back against the bed._

_We laughed, when I looked down at her she was looking back up at me. The room was pretty dark except for a faint light that peeked through the window from the moonlight._

_Her eyes sparkled under the luminescent light. I felt drawn and I leaned down resting my forehead against hers and she simply blinked up at me._

_"Can....can I kiss you?" I asked a bit hesitant, I couldn't figure out why I felt like I needed to ask permission despite what we've just done, nor do I know why I felt nervous asking._

_Marinette blinked up at me again. She gave a small smile and a reply. "I don't see why not."_

_I smiled back and closed the gap our lips. I held onto her and she draped her arms over my shoulders. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid she might hear it._

_I didn't know it back then, but I had definitely fallen in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

_~~_ ~

Marinette gave me the affection that I always craved from Ladybug. She was every bit as amazing, every bit as beautiful and I felt so much better each time I had her in my arms.

Marinette was too precious for this world, she was an angel, so sweet and kind, a little stubborn from what I was starting to learn about her, but it just made her even more adorable.

And I took advantage of it all.....

I miss her, and I want nothing more than to get her back and make things right. I want to fix my mistakes and do things the right way and if she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me, if she just want to stay friends than that's what I'll be...her friend.

I'll remain by her side for as long as it takes. I'll give her time, and the space she wants and I'll be there when she needs me. No matter how long it takes I'll wait...

I owe her that much...

I looked up and saw Marinette leaving out of her apartment complex and made her way on the sidewalk. She opened up a black umbrella and stepped out into the rain.

She reached out to touch the rain and looked up at the sky. From what I could see she looked....sad.

It only lasted for a minute before she looked in her purse and began to walk down the street.

Using the rooftops as my way of traveling, I followed her.


	15. His Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains Marithaniel 
> 
> Pls do not end my life.

_Marinette POV_

It just had to start raining. One of the many reminders I have of Adrien. I'm really trying not to think about him, but for some reason it seems harder today than it did this past week.

I looked into my purse to check on Tikki, she smiled up at me while she took a bite out of one of the cookies that I had stashed in my purse. I smiled and closed my purse back up, not all the way, and walk down the sidewalk.

Alya always wondered why I never focused on getting a car. Besides the fact of the financial issue, I never really gave it much thought since I usually transform into Ladybug whenever I need to get somewhere faster.

Plus, when you drive you can't really enjoy the beauty of Paris if you're too focused on the road. Even though I've lived here my whole life, I can't think of any other city that can compare this one.

I noticed something black in the corner of my eye and I look up at the top of the building across the street.

_Hmm...maybe it was a bird._

I spotted the Lourve up ahead and cross the street to make it over. Near the entrance holding a blue umbrella was Nathaniel. He looked like he was looking for someone and his face brighten once he saw me.

"Marinette!" He said happily when I approached him. "You made it."

"Yeah...I'm sorry if you had to wait long." I apologised.

"Oh no! It wasn't long at all." His grin widen. "Shall we go inside?"

I nodded. Closing our umbrellas we went inside.

_Chat Noir POV_

I had to duck down when Marinette turned in my direction. After getting busted the other night for practically spying on her I figured that I needed to be a little more careful.

She was heading for the Lourve, I was curious about why she would be going there all of a sudden. I remembered her telling me that it was one of her favorite places to go for inspiration.

Marinette walked up to another figure near the entrance. My eyes widen when I realized that the unknown figure was male.

_Who is that???_

I pulled out my baton and used my camera to try to get a closer look. I zoomed in and noticed that he had red hair. Something about him seemed familiar, but I can't figure out where I know him from...

They closed their umbrellas and headed inside of the museum. I couldn't see them anymore.

A million thoughts ran through my mind. I could be getting ahead of myself right now by jumping to conclusions. For all I know that could just be a friend of hers that I just never knew about, or maybe a work buddy, but my fears keep getting in the way of that simple thought.

_What if....what if she was on a date._

It HAS been awhile since her and I spoke and we've never started dating in the first place so technically she was free to do what she wanted. Still, if this is a date this could possibly ruin every possible chance I had of winning Marinette back or at least to let her know about my feelings.

Every logical thought in my mind is telling me NOT to go in there after them and to NOT watch them from a distance to make sure that this isn't a date.

Then again.....those same thoughts told me not to stalk...I mean...'keep tabs' on Marinette this past week.

Did I listen?

No....I didn't.

_Marinette POV_

Nathaniel showed me all the new exhibits that I've missed out on since the last time I've been inside of this place, along with some of his favorite ones that he enjoys to look at.

I've almost forgotten about how passionate he was about art, he pretty much has the entire map of the art exhibit memorized in his head. He must be here alot.

"Finally my favorite piece of all." Nathaniel gestured down the hall where the Mona Lisa was displayed.

"This is your favorite piece?" I asked

"Mmmhmm. It was one of the first pieces of art I had to learn about. I'm embarrassed to say, but I always thought the woman in this painting was really beautiful."

"You had a crush on a painting?" I giggled.

He rubbed the back of his neck and his face turned slightly red. "Kind of, but honestly I've seen more beautiful things." He looked at me for a moment almost as if he was hinting at something, then he pulled out his phone. "Wow we've been here for a few hours now."

I checked the time on my own phone. He was right, it was currently 9 o'clock and the museum closed in an hour.

"I guess we should head out now." I suggested. "I'm really glad you invited me to tag along Nathaniel."

He smiled. " And I'm glad you came."

_Adrien POV_

I know I thought about it before, the idea of Marinette being with another man or finding someone new, but thinking about it and actually seeing for myself was alot different than I expected.

I was dressed in a dark hoodie and sunglasses. I usually only wear this when I need a day away from the paparazzi and any other crazed fan that might see me. Plus if Marinette saw me I think she just might kill me.

I made sure to keep my distance this  entire time though. So I would prevent raising any suspicion.

All they did was talk, just having friendly conversations with one another. They didn't hold hands, she didn't lean on him, she didn't kiss him, he didn't kiss her. They didn't do anything that 'just friends' wouldn't do.

And yet....just SEEING her with another man was enough to make my blood start to boil.

I never thought of the fact that she might've had other male friends out there. I mean she did get along with everyone back in highschool...well besides Chloe...and Marinette was a really loveable person and a joy to be around.

So yeah...I guess it shouldn't surprise me.

Still....seeing her simply ENJOY another man's company was starting to make my eye twitch. I mean I know her and Nino get along and there was that time when HE had a crush on her back in highschool, but of course that changed when he started hanging out with Alya.

I finally came to realize that the guy she was with was someone we knew from highschool, I can't remember his name, but he was the same guy who got akumatized and asked Marinette on that date.

_Wait.....does that mean he still has a crush on her??_

Would Marinette...actually consider dating this guy?

What am I saying....Marinette has all the freedom in the world to be with whoever she wants, if anything it just means that I should've asked her out a long time ago....when she was still mine.

I need to tell her the truth sooner rather than later if I have any chance of keeping any sort of relationship with her even if it's just being friends.

Even if she decides she wants to be with someone else, I don't think I'll ever stop loving her.

_Marinette POV_

You know....at first I felt somewhat guilty when I first agreed to go on this outing with Nathaniel. I admit I may have been....using him a bit to get my mind off of Adrien, but even so I honestly had a great time with him.

I've always known for him to be a sweet guy, even when he was akumatized that one time he still held his gentle spirit...well when he wasn't going after Chloe that is.

Nathaniel insisted that he'd walk me home, I told him it was fine that I could make it there myself, but he said that it would be rude and inconsiderate if he allowed for me to walk home in the rain alone.

Technically I wasn't alone, I had Tikki and it's not like I couldn't handle myself, superhero and all, but he didn't exactly KNOW that so I didn't argue.

When we got to the front of the apartment complex Nathaniel turned to me. "So this is the place."

"Mmmhmm. Thanks for walking me home."

Nathaniel smiled at me once again. He really did have a nice smile. I remember when he barely did, it made me happy that I could make him happy as well.

"No problem. It's the least I could do really." He said with a slight blush. "Would it be too much trouble if I asked if we could hang out again some other time?"

"No not at all, I'd love to do this again." I gave a sincere smile. "I'll see you around Nath, you take care okay?"

"Yeah...see you Marinette."

I headed up the stairs and made my way into my apartment.

I sat my purse on the counter opening it all the way to let Tikki free. She sat on the counter smiling up at me.

"You seem to really enjoy your time out with Nathaniel." She said with a giggle.

"Oh shush you, he's just a friend."

"Are you saying you're not interested in him?" Tikki asked tilting her head slightly.

"At the moment? No.....I mean Nathaniel is sweet  and all, but I really can't think about getting together with another guy until I fixed things with Adrien. Once that's dealt with maybe I'll give it a chance."

Speaking of Adrien, maybe it's about time I finally gave him a call. I think I've ignored him long enough.

Picking up my phone I scroll through my contacts to his profile. I chuckled a little at the picture of him smiling like a child while eating a crossiant and clicked on the button to call him.

It only took a few rings before there was an answer.

_"H..Hello?"_

"Hey Adrien, it's.....um....it's Marinette."

_"M..Marinette! H..Hi how are you?" He almost sounded surprised to hear me over the phone._

"I'm....fine." I can feel myself start to get nervous. Some things never change do they? "Hey I want to apologise for...not answering your calls, but is their anyway we could.....meet up so we could...talk?"

_"Y...yes! Yes absolutely yes. I'll come over to your place."_

"How long will it take you?"

_"Actually....."_

There's a knock at my door, still having the phone pressed to my ear I go over to open it.

Standing there was Adrien, soaked in a dark green hoodie, he had the phone pressed to his ear and gave me a small smile.

".....not very long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter guys. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Originally I had planned for there to be an akuma attack, but I am not good at them at all


	16. Their Love

_Adrien POV_

I couldn't help, but silently fume at the longing expression the guy gave while Marinette went up the stairs, then he went down the sidewalk heading in the direction he came from.

I sighed and crossed the street over to the steps Marinette was most likely in her apartment by now. Would it be sudden for me to just drop by? Maybe I should wait longer....

"Oh for the love of.....JUST GO TALK TO HER!!" Plagg shouted.

"I....I don't know if I can...."

"Adrien we already established that you fucked up and that you need to make a move. Do you really want to wait for another guy to swoop Marinette off her feet? This is your chance! Go knock on the door and do it fast cause IM FREEZING IN HERE!!!"

I looked down in my pocket and noticed that Plagg was shivering from the wetness from the rain. "Okay okay buddy I'll hurry it up."

I head up the stairs and step in front of Mari's door. I put my hand up to knock, but I still hesitate to do so.

So many doubts are running through my mind once again, trying to get me to cease my actions.

What if she still mad?

What if she doesn't want to listen to me?

What if she hates me to the point that she doesn't want to see my face and files a restraining order?

Okay that last one might be strecthing it but still....

I mean she never once answered my calls or called me back wouldn't that mean she didn't want to see me?

Just when that thought occured my phone started to buzz. I reached into my pocket and saw Marinette's name.

I nearly dropped my phone.

Luckily I caught it in time and managed to answer.

"H..Hello?"

_"Hey Adrien, it's.....um....it's Marinette."_

"M..Marinette! H..Hi how are you?" Smooth Adrien.....real smooth...

 _"I'm....fine."_ She almost sounded uncomfortable talking on the phone with me, but continued. _"Hey I want to apologise for...not answering your calls, but is their anyway we could.....meet up so we could...talk?"_

I'm a bit surprised by this sudden request, especially when she just spent the afternoon with another guy, but who am I to say 'no?' "Y...yes! Yes absolutely yes. I'll come over to your place."

_"How long will it take you?"_

I looked over at the door. "Actually....."

I reached up and finally gave a knock. I heard a shuffle over the phone and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Marinette who was clearly surprised to see me.

".....not very long."

"O..oh!" She said wide eyes phone still to her ear. "Um...Hi?"

"Hi.." I hung up the phone and she did the same.

"Wha....what are you doing here? I mean I know I just invited you, but how come you were....?"

I chuckled rubbing the back of my head. "Would you believe me if I said I was on my way to come see you?"

"Without calling first?"

"Would you have answered?"

"Oh....right....um..." She stepped aside. "Come on in...."

I stepped inside and she closed the door behind us. We stood there for a moment in awkward silence before she decided to speak again.

"Would you like anything to drink or....?"

"Oh no no...I'm fine..."

Awkward silence again. I really didn't like how strange things have gotten between us. Then again....I shouldn't be surprised, suddenly talking to the person you've been casually having sex with the past few months with no labels on your relationship will pretty much do that too.

I really should say something though, so I'll just come out with it.

"Marinette I-"

"Look Adrien I'm-"

We nearly talked over one another, she blushed staring at the ground and I just simply chuckled.

"You go first." I offered.

Marinette sighed. "Adrien I'm sorry for ignoring you over this past week and I'm sorry for hitting you that day at the Bourgeois Hotel." She tried to make eye contact, but quickly looked away and continued. "I'm starting to realize that this whole thing we embarked on was a mistake and the last thing I want is to lose you as a friend over something so dumb, so....you think we could....go back to just being friends, forget all of it, and pretend this whole thing never happened?"

I blinked, I was a little surprised at what she was saying, to just remain friends and leave it all in the past.

She didn't want to lose me as a friend and I felt the same. I know I said that I'd be okay with just being friends in the end, but...the thing is....

"I don't...want to forget." I said suddenly. Her head shot back up in my direction. "Even if I wanted to...I don't think that I could..."

"W...what?" She asked confused.

I closed my fist. I needed to tell her. She had to know. "Marinette....you are by far the most extraordinary person I've ever met. You're so sweet, kind, you have a great sense of humor and you're just downright amazing. You were there for me when I needed help the most and since then I've felt like I've gotten to experience a new side of you."

I looked down at the ground for a moment. "That night...may have been a mistake, but I've never regretted it. I love being with you, I love holding you....kissing you....and when you were gone it's like everything just came crashing down....I miss you.."

I looked back up at Marinette who was now staring directly at me, but I wasn't done yet.

"If you wanna remain friends I understand, but I know that if I don't tell you this now. I may just regret it for the rest of my life." I can feel my heart beat getting faster. "I didn't realize it before, but now I'm 100% sure how I feel..."

"Adrien....what are you saying?"

I looked straight into her eyes, they sparkled almost like she was about to shed tears any minute.

"I love you Marinette....I want us to be together, for real this time. If you'll have me I promise to make it right this time and treat you the way you deserve."

She didn't say anything, she just stared at me for a moment before looking away.

My heart ached at the thought of rejection, but I had to brace myself in case it came.

"I...I understand if you don't feel the same anymore, but I needed to let you know that. I felt I owed you that much at least..."

It was still silent and I feared that she would snap any minute.

"You.....you..." She started.

"Mari?"

"You....you are such an idiot!" She sobbed and I realized that she had started crying. Her hands flew up trying to stop the tears, but more kept coming. "I've been in love with you this whole time! What t..took YOU so long?"

She kept crying and she started to tremble. I smiled wrapping my arms around her and embraced her while she cried into my shoulder.

"I...I...love..."

Marinette kept trying to mutter something, but couldn't get it out. I knew what she was trying to say though.

"Shhh...you don't have to say it. You've already said it plenty of times before. It's my turn now.

Marinette wrapped her arms around my waist hugging me back.

"I love you princess." I said as I  continued to hold her in my arms and I was determined to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* An OTP becoming canon is a beautiful thing....
> 
> WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!
> 
> I CANT WAIT AND IM THE ONE WRITING THE STORY. 
> 
> Sadly I'm at work right now so we all have to wait.....
> 
> But I'll post this for you guys now and come back to write the next one when I get off
> 
> Seeeeee YAAAAAAAA!!!


	17. His Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!

_Marinette POV_

I decided to go take a shower since I went on my little outing in the rain. I stood there letting the warm water fall down my back. I made sure to tie my hair in a bun before I came in.

I still can't stop thinking about what happened. Adrien's confession still has my head spinning, I just can't believe it really happened.

"I love you Marinette...."

I squealed covering my face with my hands. I can feel my face grow redder and I almost feel like a teenager again with how giddy I feel.

Adrien loves me! He loves me! He really does!

And he's all mine.

There's a knock at the door and I hear it open. "Marinette?"

"Y..Yes?"

"Is everything alright in here?" He asked. "I thought I heard you scream."

"Oh s..sorry I'm fine. I'll be out soon." There's a moment of silence and I don't hear the door close. "Adrien?"

"O..oh! Um yeah sorry it's just....I'm you see I was wondering if maybe I could....join you?"

"Huh???"

"It's just well I thought instead of waiting you'd save alot more water if we showered together." When I didn't say anything he continued. "It's okay if you don't want to I can just wait until I get home and-"

"No! I mean...no...it's fine really, you can...come in."

"O..oh...okay....I'll be right there."

The door closes and I ask myself.

_What the HELL are you thinking Marinette??!_

My heart starts to race at the thought of being so close to his naked body. It's not like I haven't seen it before, but was I really ready to go back to that again.

I mean yeah we're...dating now, but is it too soon? Should we wait?

Calm down Marinette you're just taking a shower, you'll be in and out before you know it.

I hear the door open again and footsteps approaching. When the shower curtains pulled back I instinctively flew my arms up to my chest in an attempt to cover it.

When I looked over at Adrien he was completely naked and he had an amused smirk on his face. "Why are you covering yourself?"

"Because I can...."

"It's not like I haven't seen them already."

"Sh..shut up and get in already before the water gets cold!"

Adrien stepped in with me, letting the water hit his skin along with mine. I handed him an extra wash cloth to clean with.

It was quiet for about 2 mins while we washed up. The entire time I could feel Adrien's eyes practically burning a hole in my back. His eyes stayed on me.

When I looked back at him we made eye contact and I turned back the other way. "It's rude to stare you know?" I simply say let the suds rinse away.

"I'm sorry Princess, but...you're just so....enticing to look at..."

My eyes widened, I never expected to hear something like that come from ADRIEN'S mouth of all people.

Chat Noir? Yes, but Adrien??

I felt a hand reach over and stroke my side. When I turned to give him a look he suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and took his hand away.

"Sorry....I don't know what came over me." He moved further away from me looking down at the shower floor.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, then my eyes traveled when I noticed a bit of activity going on between his legs. I could see it twitching from here and by the way he was acting just now I can pretty much tell he was horny.

"Are you checking me out or something?" I say with an amused smirk, in an attempt to break some of the tension.

It was successful as he chuckled at my question. "Yeah....then again..when am I not?"

I rolled my eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things..." He reached out and took hold of my hip and gently spun me around to face him. Using his other hand he rested against the small of my back and pulled me closer. "Only if you say it's okay though."

His voice became husky and he had that serious look in his eyes again. I can feel his hardness poking me near my inner thigh and the feeling made me shiver.

Guess we've both been missing each other in that way.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly.

I giggled. "I don't see why not."

He smiled and leaned in and I reached up to wrap my arms around him as our lips morphed together. My heart sped the same as it always did whenever he kissed me and my body was begging for him to touch me more.

His hands were began to roam freely all over my body in that moment I thought about having a little bit if my own fun.

I pushed his back against the shower wall. He blinked at me probably remembering that I was much stronger than I looked. I took this opportunity to roam my hands across his chest and I leaned forward kissing his neck. I licked and nibbled at his flesh and each time I bit him I can feel him twitch down there.

He moaned at the feeling and I couldn't help, but feel a bit excited that I was the one in control and making HIM weak at the knees.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long when he took me by both of my wrist and suddenly decided to flip the script by pinning me against the shower wall instead.

I was about to protest when he kissed me, drowning out any words I might've had about our new position.

His hand reached up and took hold of one of my breast, he squeezed and massaged at the same time kissing me sensually.

I felt his thumb rub over my nipple and I moaned into his lips. I can't remember the last time Adrien's touched me like this. Now that I think about it...I don't think he's ever pleasured me like this before.

He bent his head forward leaning down a bit. I gasped when I suddenly felt his tongue on my bud. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue and swirled around in a circle while he squeezed and massaged my other breast.

"A..Adrien..." I moaned his name as I was starting to get lost in this feeling. I can already feel myself getting more moist along with the water and I started to rub my thighs together to try to get some kind of friction between them.

Adrien noticed. He reached down and rubbed between my inner thighs. I bit my lip trying to suppress my moaning, but it escaped when he slipped a finger inside of me.

It felt good having him touch me there. Of course it wasn't anything like having his dick inside me, but I can still feel the pleasure build up.

Sadly it had to end for the moment as I realized that the water was starting to get cold.

"A..Adrien..Adrien stop."

He halted his actions and took his finger out of me. I turned off the shower and stepped out, he followed.

I grabbed a couple of towels and threw one to him which he caught and used it to dry his hair before wrapping it around his waist. "Did I not do it right?" He asked suddenly.

I blushed at his question. "N..No that's not why I stopped. The hot water was gone and it was messing with the friction."

He nodded. "Oh..."

"Yeah." I used the towel to cover myself and opened the bathroom door. "If you want I can let you finish in the other room."

Adrien smirked and in one swoop he scooped me up in his arms. "Then what are we waiting for?" With that said he carried us into my room closing the door behind us.


	18. Her Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More SIIIIIIINNNNN

_Marinette POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I ever did this past month. It was a beautiful thing to wake up once again after the night I just had with Adrien and look over to see him still there holding me.

I turned around in his arms admiring his sleeping face. He looked so adorable, his mouth opened slightly as a small snore escaped his mouth.

I can't bring myself to go back to sleep, usually that would mean I was stressed out about something, but I think it's because I'm so happy.

I'm pretty sure last night was possibly one of the best nights of my life.

~~~

_Once we got into the room both of our towels fell to the floor as we continue to feverishly kiss one another. Using my teeth I gently bit and pulled on his bottom lip which caused him to growl at my actions._

_Why did he have to be so damn sexy?_

_I felt a bit of playfulness blossom inside of me and I flipped him over pushing him on his back. Straddling him I sat directly on top of his groin and I wanted so badly to have him buried inside me again, but I wanted him to wait just a little bit longer._

_I leaned in kissing his neck again like I did in the shower, this time I sucked a little harder than before and he started to squirm a little underneath me._

_"M..Marinette..Ahhhh!"_

_I finally pulled back to admired my handiwork, a red spot on his neck where my lips have just been. If I'm going to be honest, I ay have wanted to get back at him for all the marks he's left on me in the past._

_He caught me off guard, flipping me over and taking us back to our previous position. For a moment I thought he was going to take me right there and I had started to anticipate it._

_Although, his entrance was not the kind I was expecting._

_Adrien kissed my lips once more and his traveled down to my chest._

_There he kissed both of my breast and continued down past my stomach and then...._

_I gasped, my back arched a little at the entirely new feeling of pleasure Adrien was giving me._

_He stopped to say something to me. "Relax Princess, I just thought I'd give you some pleasure for once."_

_I tried to lift my head up to get a look at what he was doing, but then the feeling came back again with much more force._

_I couldn't stop the moans from escaping, I'm more than positive that I'm going to get a noise complaint because of this._

_I gripped the sheets in my hands drowning in pleasure._

_"Adrien...Adrien..." I moaned out his name constantly. I couldn't say anything different, this feeling was much too good for me to think of anything else to say._

_I knew about how guys were able to pleasure girls like this, but I never thought I'd be lucky enough to experience it for myself. I didn't think there was anyway this could possibly get better._

_I was wrong._

_Adrien kept his tongue pressed against my clit and slipped his finger into my hole. While he licked and sucked he began to pump his finger in and out of me._

_I could hardly breathe, my breath became ragged and I felt like I was losing my mind and he still WASN'T DONE._

_He used his free hand to keep my hips down preventing me from moving to much and I felt another finger go in as he continued._

_"Oh fuck...ahhh!" He was making me go insane. Even if he was once again in control I didn't care. I didn't want him to stop. I felt the pressure begin to build and I can feel him bring me to my limit. "Adrien..I'm....I'm gonna...c..c.."_

_I'm pretty sure he knew what I was trying to say and how does he react?_

_He starts to suck harder and pushes in a third finger._

_I was done for._

_I came hard, it felt amazing and despite my exhaustion I didn't want it to stop._

_He lifted his head up licking his lips with a smirk. "Never thought you'd taste so good Princess, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised~" he said winking at me._

_There goes that seductive side of him again, but I didn't mind._

_I wanted him, needed him to be inside me RIGHT NOW._

_I spread my legs further apart allowing him to crawl over me and settle in between them._

_I heard him growl again as he pulled my hips towards him and I can once again feel his hard-on pressing against me. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Is this okay Marinette? Do you want me to stop?"_

_Stop? Why the hell would I want him to stop?? We were just getting to the good part._

_"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in all this, if you want me to stop don't hesitate to say so okay? I don't want you to feel like you don't have a say in this. I love you too much for that."_

_Only Adrien was able to say things that could make my heart skip. I reached up and took his face in my hands. "Just promise me that you'll stay by my side and everything will always be fine."_

_He blinked then smiled down at me, leaning in he whispered against my lips. "Cross my heart."_

_We kissed and it was one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had to experience my heart leapt once again._

_Adrien proceeded his action sliding his member deep inside. I gasped a little in pain feeling his shaft strecthing my insides. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He sounded deeply concerned._

_"I'm...I'm fine." I said smiling at him "It's just...been awhile since we..."_

_"Oh...right." he held onto me giving me a moment to adjust. It didn't take long and I bucked my hips to signal that I was ready._

_He started off slow and let the speed build up from there. I wrapped my legs around his waist encouraging him to go faster each time I felt that I wanted him deeper._

_Soon enough he was thrusting harder bucking his hips against me like a mad man going balls deep. I tried to cover my mouth to keep myself from moaning to loud, but he grabbed my wrist pinning them both down over my head preventing me from doing so._

_"I don't think so~" he said with a seductive smirk. "I want to hear every sound you make~"_

_"A..Adrien!~" My moans were turning into screams of pleasure and I couldn't control it. I was definitely going to get that noise complaint..._

_Adrien sat up taking me with him. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and his hand gripped my ass so tight I'm sure I'd see a bruise there later._

_Using his hands he picked me up and slammed me back down on his shaft. The new position allowed him to go in much deeper and I was loving it.oh_

_I started to move my hips in sync with his and the pleasure increased. My whole body was on fire and the fact that Adrien was whispering sweet nothings in my ear saying that he loved me made it even better than before._

_"A..Adrien I'm gonna..."_

_"Me too princess......cum with me." He thrusting up into me much harder than before. "I love you....dammit I love you so much."_

_"Ahhh! Adrieeeeeen!~" I came for the second time that night. Adrien soon followed shooting his makings deep inside of me._

_My body felt limp, I would've collapsed if he hadn't been holding onto me._

_I felt him lay my body back on the bed. Then the comforter was placed over our bodies and he snuggled up to me from behind. "Goodnight princess...I love you."_

_I smiled and turned around in his arms to kiss his lips one more time._

_"I love you too Adrien_."

~~~

Adrien woke up from his sleep looking down and me and smiled. "Morning Mari."

"Good Morning..." I blushed and for some reason I couldn't make eye contact.

I heard him chuckle then he lifted my chin up and pressed a kiss against my lips. "You're so cute~" I puffed my cheeks glaring at him which just made him laugh even more, he grabbed me by my hips and placed me on top of him. I was sitting directly on his groin he bit his lip staring up at me. "I think I could get used to the view from here."

I rolled my eyes, "Is that your slick way of asking for round 2?"

"As tempting as that sounds love. I think I'd rather just stick to cuddling for now."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'd like that."

It almost felt like a dream and I didn't think I could get any happier.

Sadly all dreams had to end eventually.

His phone beeped, when he picked it up to check what it was it had a reminder about his 10 o'clock photoshoot.

It was 9:45.

"Dammit I'm going to be late!" He sat up from the bed picking up his clothes that I had washed and dried for him. "Marinette I'm so sorry, but I have to go I completely spaced about the photoshoot today."

I tried not to laugh at how cute he looked rushing to get dressed with a flustered expression. "It's okay. I'll see you later today right."

"I look forward to it." He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you..."

"I know." I said smiling. "Now hurry up before you're late."

Adrien finished getting dress, smiled and gave me a wink before heading out the door.

I sighed, with a blush on my face wondering what's to come in our new found relationship.


	19. His Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listening to Comatose by Skillet*
> 
> Oh hello there~
> 
> Funny how the last time I worked on this story I updated 4 chapters on the same day and it feels like it's been forever since then.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Major Fluff ahead.

_Marinette POV_

_~~Two weeks later~~_

I can't say I could possibly be any happier than I've been these past couple of weeks.

Adrien and I finally made it official and I can say with full confidence that he is now my boyfriend.

And I'm his girlfriend.

The thought gets me blushing crazy every single time. I almost feel like I was back in highschool again.

Only Adrien had this affect on me.

We haven't gone public about it yet though. Most of the time I get to spend with Adrien consist of him coming over my place.

Adrien told me that there was someone taking pictures of us that day we had our fight, so we both agreed to lay low about it for now.

We haven't even told Alya and Nino about it yet.

I'm not exactly sure how to tell Alya. I want to tell her that Adrien and I are together, but then she'll want to know EVERY LAST DETAIL on how, when and where. I'm not sure how she'll react to the truth.

Thinking back to Adrien I feel the smile on my face once again as I walk into the kitchen for something to eat.

Tikki flew into the kitchen and sat on my shoulder. "Someone looks happy."

"Mmmhmm. I'm just so happy that Adrien and I are talking again."

"And that you're his girlfriend now?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yeah..." I sighed happily feeling the blush on my cheeks. "Do you think he's being sincere. I mean of course he's sincere I just mean what if he realizes that he's made a mistake and he rather be with that other girl again?"

"Marinette calm down. He chose YOU he came all the way in the rain to see YOU and tell YOU how he felt ABOUT YOU. Just enjoy the time you get to spend with each other and stop worrying about trivial things."

"I guess you're right Tikki." I smiled as I pulled out some leftover pizza and heat it in the microwave as I begin to think back to the day after Adrien and became a couple.

_~~~~_

_Adrien had came back after his scheduled photoshoot. He relayed to me how his photographer was upset by his disheveled appearance due to his tardiness, which had to be fixed by his hair and makeup crew._

_I couldn't stop the giggle as a found it pretty amusing and it caught his attention immediately._

_"And she laughs at my pain. How cruel of you to do so Marinette." He faked a pout._

_"I'm sorry, it just sounds like me on one of my late days. I guess I just kind of related to the situation."_

_He nodded. "So how was your day Princess? Did you decide to leave the castle?"_

_"Well I didn't know when exactly you'd be back and I didn't have work so I just decided to stay home until you came."_

_"How sweet." He said holding me closer. "I hope you didn't miss me too much, cause I sure missed you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You were only gone for five hours, six at the most."_

_"Much too long."_

_I shook my head giggling at his words. The song 'I Need You Here' by Ne-Yo started to play on the TV as the credits to 'The Princess and The Frog' began to roll across the screen. Tikki and I had been in the middle of watching the movie when Adrien came knocking at the door and now it was at it's end._

_Adrien got up from his spot on the couch and pulled the coffee table over to the side. I looked at him clearly confused at what he was doing until he walked back over to me and extended a hand towards me._

_"May I have this dance?" He said with a Charming smile._

_I blinked once, then twice, the third time I had finally processed his question and a growing blush was beginning to appear on my face._

_"D..Dance? Really?" I tried to sound humorous at his proposal, but the sudden question along with the genuine smile he was giving me was throwing me off._

_"Um yeah? If that's alright with you Mari."_

_I looked back and forth between him and his hand, for moment my mind went blank as I reached out and placed mine in his._

_Adrien pulled me from my spot on the couch guiding me to the middle of the living room floor. He placed one of my hands on his shoulder while one of his rested on my waist and our other hands linked together._

_We began to sway to the music following the rhythm as it guided us into a moment of complete peace and prosperity. I was almost afraid that he'd hear the pulsing sound of my heart throbbing, but the more we stayed like this the less I was starting to care._

_Adrien let go of my hand and placed it on my hip as well pulling me closer to his chest, instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued dancing to the music._

_"You know..." He started. "This reminds me of the first time we danced together."_

_"You....remember that?" I asked slightly surprised. My mind had also drifted back to that day._

_"Mmmhmm, it was at one of Chloe's parties. I asked you to dance and you blushed when I lead you over to the dance floor." He chuckled. "Now that I think about it, I didn't really wait for you to give me an answer that time."_

_I couldn't help, but frown at the mention of Chloe's name. Adrien seemed to have sense my change in mood._

_"What's wrong Marinette?"_

_I looked up at him. "Was...Chloe the girl you said you had feelings for before?"_

_Adrien's eyes widened and he seemed slightly disturbed by my question. "What? No Marinette, as I've said before Chloe is a friend and NOTHING more than I friend I swear."_

_I felt somewhat relieved by his answer, but there was still something plaguing my mind. "But there is another girl that you have feelings for."_

_"Was." He corrected me. "There WAS another girl, but honestly nothing is ever going to happen between us."_

_"Who was she?"_

_He hesitated. "You.... honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it doesn't matter okay?"_

_"It matters to me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because what if she decides that she has feelings for you too and you leave me behind." I didn't mean for it to go this far, but my fears were slowly starting to get to me. I love Adrien to pieces but I'd be damned if I got hurt walking down this road again._

_"Marinette....look at me." He said gently tilting my face so I met his gaze. He looked serious and I couldn't bring myself to pull away. "I love you, there's no one else that makes me feel the way that you do and there won't be anyone else. You're my only one I promise you."_

_I felt the tears begin to well up again. Adrien wiped them away before they could fall._

_"Can I ask you something?" He said suddenly._

_"What is it?" I replied._

_"So...did you really mean it...that you've been in love with me all this time? Even before we...." He trailed off, but I knew what he was getting at._

_"Yes. I did."_

_"But....Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did you continue to keep seeing me when you knew I liked someone else? You knew and you had feelings for me.....but you stayed. Why?"_

_There was a time where I asked myself that same question and I had no answer for it. The more time I spent with Adrien the more miserable I became because deep down I still knew he longed for another._

_"Ever since I met you, the day you and I became friends and I saw you smile. I told myself that I wanted to keep seeing that smile that no matter what I'd do whatever I can to keep this boy happy. That day when I ran into you and you were upset I felt like I was failing at the one thing I said I'd do and I wanted to keep you happy, I guess for a while I figured that my feelings didn't matter if it met I could still see you smile."_

_I reached up and held his hand that had been resting on my cheek. "I...I love you so much Adrien, so much that it hurts. To have you return those feelings to me, I still feel like I'm dreaming."_

_Adrien caught me off guard when he pressed his lips against mine. Passionate, sweet, and filled with so much love I felt my heart about to explode. He pulled away for a moment and whispered against my lips._

_"I love you too Marinette. I love you so much."_

_He kissed me again and I returned his affection, melting in his arms and getting lost in the desire once again._

_~~~~~~_

I feel like Adrien and I have never been closer. We've made so much progress in the span of two weeks I can't help but wonder about the possibility of wedding bells on the future.

But that's just hopeful thinking.

Eating my pizza I start to get this weird feeling in my stomach. Out of nowhere I dashed to the bathroom and start to vomit.

Weird I didn't think the pizza had went bad, maybe it's just a stomach bug.

Tikki rushed into the bathroom. "Are you okay Marinette?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I just ate something bad that's all." I hear the sound of my phone ringing and I quickly wash my mouth and hands before heading over to answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Guess who girl and man don't I have a surprise for you."_ Alya said excited.

"I don't know if I should be happy or concerned." I said jokingly.

_"Well Nino and I decided that we should all hang out and have movie night at his place and when we invited Adrien and told him that you'd be here he instantly agreed to come like INSTANTLY!!"_

I chuckled nervously. "Gee....I wonder why?"

_"So tomorrow night we're going to watch a movie at Nino's okay so make sure you're there."_

"Aren't you even going to ask if I have plans?"

_"I know you're off on Sundays, and I know you wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with Adrien."_

Well...she's not wrong...

_"Six o'clock be there or be square, I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay. See ya."

Hanging up my phone suddenly receives a text message from none other than Adrien himself.

_A: You're gonna be at Nino's tomorrow for a movie night?_

I lay down on the couch as I type back my response.

_M: I guess I am now. Just got a call from Alya, I don't really think I had a choice lol_

_A: lol well I'm glad you'll be there it wouldn't be fun without you._

_M: So I see, according to Alya you seem to immediately went for it when she said that I'd be there. :P_

I blushed at his next reply.

_A: Of Course, time with you is just far too good to pass up. ;)_

I really do love this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...much....FLUFF!!!
> 
> I really had fun writing this chapter it was SO CUTE!!! <3
> 
> I really needed a break from all the conflicting and confusing feelings in Don't let me go right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one on its way
> 
> Blue out this peace and I just wrote 2000 words EXACTLY. ✌✌✌


	20. Her Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sin!!!!

_~Next Day~_

_ Adrien's POV _

"Can you please get that goofy smile from off your face? You look like an idiot!" Plagg groaned from the inside of my jacket.

I rolled my eyes still smiling as I made my way over to Nino's place. I admit I'm a little overexcited than I probably should be about seeing a movie with my friend's, but i know that's not the main reason why I'm so happy.

Being able to spend time with Marinette even with other people was always something to look forward to.

Her being my girlfriend now just doubled that feeling.

_"I...I love you so much Adrien, so much that it hurts. To have you return those feelings to me, I still feel like I'm dreaming."_

I'm pretty sure I fell harder for Marinette when she said those words to me that night. Could I possibly get any luckier?

I'd really like to take her out one day on a real date. It's been about three weeks since the Paparazzi incident maybe the story wasn't going to go through after all.

I should probably wait one more week just to be safe. Yeah that's what I'll do.

Where am I going to take her though? I could make reservations to one of the finest restaurants in Paris or maybe we could just have a picnic at the park near the Eiffel tower.

I remember how impressed she was when I brought her on that date that was originally for Ladybug. I should think of something to top that off.

I wonder what kind of flowers she likes, would roses seem to cliche. I'll ask her when I get the chance. I wonder what she'll wear, she's such a talented designer I get the feeling the dress she makes will be her own.

I can't even imagine how beautiful she'll look.

"The goofy smile is back." Plagg said interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay so what? I'm happy right now is that a crime?"

"Give me some Camembert and I MIGHT say no."

"You just had an entire wheel before we left the house. We're gonna eat pizza at Nino's place so I'll sneak you a piece okay?"

"I'm going to hold you up to that!"

I arrived at Nino's apartment knocking on the door. When the door opened I was greeted by him with a smile.

"Hey Dude come on in we're just getting everything set up." He said opening the door.

Nino's apartment was a little larger than Marinette's given that it was a two bedroom apartment instead of just one. I saw Alya putting snacks at the table and the TV was on waiting for a movie to be placed in the DVD player.

I looked around to see that Marinette was no where in sight

"Looking for someone?" I looked over to Alya who asked me the question and now had a smirk on her.

Nervously, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well I was just wondering if Marinette was here too."

Her smirk never left. "She said she was on her way, she should be here any minute now."

There was a knock at the door and Nino went to open it. Standing on the other side was Marinette. She wore a pink blouse and a black skirt with white sneakers she looked beautiful especially since she decided to wear her hair down today.

Although something bothered me. She looked...kinda pale.

"Hey Mar you doing okay?" Alya asked taking in her frazzled appearance as much as I was.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Just been feeling a little strange since yesterday."

Marinette walked into the apartment and stopped when she saw me. She smiled. "Hi Adrien."

"Hi..." Man I really want to kiss her so bad right now, but our friends are standing right there. I'll have to control myself tonight.

Alya and Nino were discussing on what movie we should all watch while I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of Marinette who sat on the other end of the couch from me. Every few minutes I'd look in her direction and she was either on her phone or listening to Alya and Nino's conversation.

The next time I looked at her she was looking at me as well. The blush on her face mirrored with my own, but I didn't look away. Instead I smiled at her and even winked in her direction. Her blush became darker and she giggled slightly before looking in the other direction.

My eyes stayed on her this time. After a few more minutes passed Alya finally picked a movie

"Let's watch that Justin Timberlake movie 'Friends with Benefits'" Alya suggested.

I tensed and so did Marinette. Irony could really be cruel sometimes.

"Hmm...I don't know." Nino said.

When I looked back at Marinette she was holding her head and she looked like she was in slight pain.

"Are you feeling okay Marinette? You don't look to well." It couldn't hurt to ask that right? She's still my friend after all.

"I'm not sure honestly....I think I need to lie down for a moment."

"Oh well feel free to go rest in one of the rooms." Nino offered. "Mi casa es Tú casa mi amiga." He grinned and Marinette smiled.

She got up from the couch and headed over to one of the rooms. I watched as she left.

Alya whispered something to Nino, I couldn't make it out, but judging by the look on her face it didn't seem good.

Nino stood up. "Hey Dude Alya and I are gonna stop by the pizza place and pick up the pizza. Apparently there....um."

"The delivery boy couldn't make it so now we have to get it." Alya finished.

"Oh well should I go with you?" I asked.

"Nope! We got it, besides Mar isn't feeling well so we need you to stay here with her. It shouldn't take us more than Fifteen minutes. Hopefully Mar is feeling a little better by then."

Alya started to drag Nino out the door shutting it behind them as they left.

Now alone in the living room, I sighed and leaned back on the couch staring at the ceiling.

What now?

Looking over in the direction of the bedrooms I wonder if I should check to see how Marinette was doing. Fifteen minutes wasn't very long, but it was enough to at least spend a little alone time with my girlfriend.

I stood up and headed over to find Marinette. First I looked in the guest room thinking she'd be in there, but to my surprise she wasn't.

When I checked in Nino's room, she was lying on her side in his bed and it looked like she was already asleep. Her shoes were on the floor along with her socks.

Careful not to make too much noise I walked over to her side and kneeled next to the bed.

"Mari?" I said touching her cheek.

"Adrien?" She opened her eyes slightly looking at me. "What's wrong? Where's Alya and Nino?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to make sure you were alright Princess." I said kissing her forehead. "Alya and Nino went to go pick up the pizza, they'll be back soon."

Marinette sat up a little placing a head on the side of her head. "I don't know why I feel like this. I've been feeling weird since we texted each other yesterday. I can't figure out why."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor. I'd hate it if you got sick."

"I'll have to schedule an appointment."

"Or maybe I can be your doctor?~" I said in a flirtatious tone. "I could feed you soup, give you massages, and I could make you feel real good if you let me.~"

She laughed. "You'll do that for me?"

"Dr. Agreste at your service."

"You're such a dork."

"But you love me anyway."

"I really do."

I wrapped my arms around her placing my hand on the small of her back and the other on her hip. I leaned in taking her lips for my own kissing her deeply, she returned it wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer so our bodies would be pressed together.

All I wanted was to kiss her at least once and be able to hold her until Alya and Nino came back with the pizza. For me that would've been enough at least for today.

Marinette had other intentions.

She took off her blouse revealing the cream laced bra underneath. She gestured for me to take my shirt off as well.

Not thinking about the consequences I obediently listened and removed my shirt tossing it to the floor along with hers.

We feverishly began kissing one another again. I took off her bra and pulled my lips from hers to take in the sight of her breast. I can already feel myself getting hard just from the sight.

I took one of her delicate nipples into my mouth and began to suck on them. She started to moan as I started playing with the other. After a minute of fondling I reached down and slipped a hand under her skirt squeezing her thigh than I dragged my finger over between her legs playing with the edge of her panties.

She whined at my teasing wanting me to continue. So I pushed her panties to the side and shoved a finger inside of her. Her moaning got louder and she bucked her hips a little. I decided to add another stretching feeling every inch inside of her.

I added a third finger spreading her wide making her moan so loud she almost screamed, but she didn't. I wanted to hear her scream.

I took out my fingers and took off her skirt and panties.

Unbuckling my own pants and pulling them down with my boxers. I pushed them on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

I pressed my tip near her entrance feeling the heat and wetness I wanted so bad to shove my dick deep inside her, but I had to be careful. She is my princess after all.

I slowly went in spreading her insides and feeling the tight sensation of being inside her once again. When I didn't go all the way she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer and making me plunge even deeper.

That was my breaking point. I gripped her thighs pushing her legs up and proceeded to move my hips back and forth plunging deep within her folds.

She gripped the sheets moaning and squirming at the speed that I was going.

"Adrien..A..A..Adrien!" Hearing her say my name only encouraged me to go faster and harder than before.

"Marinette....oh Mari I'm gonna come..." I was reaching my limit, it felt too good. It felt so damn good. She LOOKED so damn good. Marinette was an angel. I just can't get enough

Marinette got tighter wrapping her arms around my neck as she started to come and I followed after.

After we caught our breath we started kissing one another. I held her as close as I possibly could, never wanting to let go.

Everything was just so perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Then...the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit!! Oh Shit!!!
> 
> Well looks like the.... CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG!!!
> 
> ha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!!! 
> 
> *Gets shot*
> 
> Logan: *is holding the gun* It was for the best....


	21. I need a break...

**(Not a chapter)**

**Okay....this is really hard for me to say...**

**So I'm sure you noticed that there haven't been many updates recently and I've mentioned that there were things I was dealing with in my personal life and I tried to not let that stop me...**

**But lately....it's been too much.**

**I can't write chapters with the same passion I once had. My problems In the real world are effecting the way I write in here and I don't want that to continue.**

**Originally, this was going to be me telling you guys that I was going to stop writing Fanfictions. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get my life together soon enough to be able to continue so I planned to just quit altogether.**

**I was convinced by some friends to not completely drop my stories. I don't want to stop writing to be honest I want to continue writing, finish my stories and be able to write more in the future.**

**But my friends did agree that I needed a break.**

**As much as I want to keep up with the weekly schedule, it's kind of one of problems of my stress. I just wish I thought of it before I decided to post so many stories at once.**

**Im not going to go deep into my problems but it is something I need to deal with and I didn't want to have you guys Wondering why there was no chapters posted.**

**I may come back every now and then and post a chapter, but for now I won't be able to post weekly.**

**One day I'll go back to following the schedule for each story, but for now I guess the stories will be on sort of a stand by until I can get things situated.**

**Thanks for listening and I hopefully I can come back to give you guys the story you deserve.**

**Have a wonderful day.**


	22. Their Exposure

_Adrien POV_

I can't decide what's worse about this situation right now. The fact that Marinette and I were having raw sex in my best friends bedroom, the fact that our secret relationship was no longer a secret....

Or maybe it's the fact that Alya and Nino are standing right in the doorway staring at us while I was balls deep inside Marinette.

It can't possibly get more awkward than this...

We were on top of the blankets so their was nothing covering our bodies from their view. They saw EVERYTHING.

I couldn't move and even if I could I wouldn't of been able to. Marinette was holding on to me so tightly that all I could do was stay where I was. Probably so she wouldn't be exposed any further.

So we just stayed there, completely still, while our friends stood in the doorway with surprise and shock written all over there faces.

Nino was the first to speak putting his hand near his mouth and clearing his throat he said. "Well this is..... interesting. I didn't think it would take fifteen minutes for them to get....this far. I think your plan worked a little too well Alya...."

"No shit!" Alya shouted, she looked pretty angry. "Just what the hell is THIS?! You two have some SERIOUS explaining to do, so put on your damn clothes and bring your asses into the living room NOW!!"

Alya stomped away heading back into the living room, Nino reached over to shut the door, before closing it all the way he had murmured something.

"Dude.......did you really have to fuck in my bed though?"

~~~~~~~~

_Marinette POV_

Well....I guess if anyone were to find out about Adrien and I dating, I'm glad it was our friends first.

Although Alya wasn't happy to catch us tangled in each other's arms making love. She was FURIOUS when we told her that we have been in this relationship for a good six months.

It only got worse when we got to the part where we didn't have any labels on the relationship until recently.

Nino pretty much had to hold her back from strangling Adrien.

"How DARE you play with Marinette's feelings like that?!"

I kept trying to tell her to calm down while at the same time Adrien was frantically apologizing to both Alya and myself. He really was the sweetest thing.

We also apologized to Nino for doing....THAT. In his bedroom, he didn't seem too upset, but he did mutter something about Adrien having to buy him a new mattress cause he was going to burn his own.

Our movie night came to quite a pause that night, but eventually everything was fine. It's been about a couple of weeks since our friends found out and since then Adrien and I have been more open about our relationship.

He holds my hand whenever we walked down street together and even kisses me goodbye right outside of my apartment complex despite the possibility of paparazzi being close by watching us.

Although it shouldn't be too big of a concern right?

At least that's what I had thought.

On my way home from work I had been passing a magazine stand and there were a bunch of people there ordering one magazine in particular.

I never really cared for gossip especially since it had always either been about Chloe or some nosy reporter getting into the business of another celebrity.

It wasn't until I heard Adrien's name that I stopped in my tracks.

"Did you hear about the scandalous affair involving Adrien Agreste?"

"They say that it's with that girl he's been seen around with lately."

"Isn't that the same girl slapping him in this picture?"

My head snapped towards the voices and I cut threw the crowd to pick up a magazine.

There it was on the front cover in bolded letters _Two Timing Agreste,_ when I looked inside it showed recent photos of us together along with photos of him with Chloe at the hotel and then the one photo of me slapping him outside that very hotel.

I read a page, _Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste and top model to Agreste fashions, was seen with two different women recently. One of these women was identified as Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor and owner of Le Grand Paris Andre Bourgeois. The other is still unknowned to us, but witnesses have said that she was recognized as an upcoming designer in the fashion industry._

_From our sources we concluded that Adrien was involved in a secret relationship with the designer and the mayor's daughter. Upon discovery his affair with Ms. Bourgeois, in a fit of rage the designer slapped the model across his face._

This is wrong.....this is ALL wrong..

Not only was the truth being stretched to far lengths, but the pictures were out of order and out of context to tell this damned story that was less than half of the truth.

The only thing in this entire paragraph that they had gotten right was me slapping him out of rage, but that was it!

I threw the magazine back onto the stand and pushed my way back out of the crowd. Once I was out I instantly pulled out my phone and called Adrien.

It rang, but there was no answer.

Once I heard his voicemail I hung up to try again and then I heard someone shout.

"There she is! That's the girl from the picture!"

I ran.

~~~~~~

_Adrien POV_

There are photographers and reporters practically covering the gate to my house. It's ridiculous, it looks like a fucking mob is raging war outside. Me getting a girlfriend can't possibly be that interesting.

My bodyguard shields me from the oncoming reporters as I get out the car and walk over to the gates, but I still hear them about their questions.

"Mr. Agreste! Is it true that you were involved in an affair with two different women?!"

"Who was it that you were seeing first? Ms. Bourgeois or the mysterious designer?!"

"Are you a cinnamon roll or a SINnamon roll?!" **(*Snickers*)**

What the fuck?? I don't even know what that last question was about, but I don't care my only objective is to get in my house and figure out what the hell is going on.

Once we're passed the gates my bodyguard keeps the crowd back preventing them from getting any closer and he closes the gate.

Walking through the doors the first person I see is Nathalie standing in front of her desk looking directly at me until her eyes shift to the upper right. Following her gaze I look to the top of the steps to see my father who held the same expression as always.

"Adrien what is the meaning of this?" He spoke down to me. "Is what I'm hearing the truth? Are you involved in a scandalous affair between two women?"

"Father that's-"

"Are you trying to tarnish the family name? The tabloids are going crazy because of your actions, you're reputation will sink because of this!"

"Father please if you would just-"

"And to get involved with a common girl? Is that where you've been running off to lately? Seeing her? If you're going to be with Chloe than it should ONLY be Chloe not some underclass no name-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" I tried to stay calm, but the more he kept talking the more frustrated I was getting. "There's no two timing affair, Chloe and I are NOT in that kind of relationship."

"So the picture of you two kissing at the Bourgeois hotel was fake?"

"Chloe kissed me by surprise, I didn't return it. It was a completely onesided and I had left the hotel after it happened."

"And what of this designer girl."

"I.....her and I have been together for about a month now and she's been the ONLY one I've been with. I've never been involved with anyone else."

"So you HAVE been messing around with a common girl."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not common." I said defending my girlfriend tired of him labeling her in such a way. "She's by far the best designer in her group, the most hard-working and she will rise to become something much more."

He gave me a blank stare before nodding and turning away from me.

"I advise that you stay indoors until the ruckus outside is dealt with. We don't need something like this messing with your reputation." He says over his shoulder. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to meet Ms. Dupain-Cheng whenever she has the time I'll make sure to keep a time opened for her."

When my father was out of sight I sighed, running my hands threw my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels rushed with the sudden Paparazzi drama.
> 
> I'm honestly not sure how that works since I, just like Marinette, do not care for the media and what they have to say about the lives of celebrities.
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed I'll see you in the next chapter 
> 
> Tata~!


	23. MomoCon 2018

**Hey guys what's up?**

**I got a quick announcement for you guys.....are you ready for this.**

**Well no need for build up you can already see it in the freaking title.**

**ANYWAY LETS GET RIGHT TO THE POINT!!!**

**I'm going to be attending this year's MomoCon at the Georgia World Congress Center in Atlanta GA**

**On May 24 -27**

**I'm gonna be there for ALL FOUR DAYS.**

**Last year I had attended for one day and it was AWESOME.**

**This year I'll be able to be there for EVERYDAY.**

**See if you can find me XP**

**If you want to know more follow me on Instagram (BluroseSnow)**

**I'll be posting pictures of my cosplays soon.**

**I'm going as Harley Quinn, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**P.S if for some reason I can't go as Ladybug, I'll be going as Chat Noir for that day instead.**

**Hope to see some of you guys there. I wasn't able to find alot of Miraculous lovers last year cause the show was too new. Hopefully I'll get lucky this year.**

**If I don't see you There I hope to see you guys at future conventions!**

**Au Revoir!!!**


	24. Her Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wakes up at 5am* 
> 
> It's too earlyyyyyy
> 
> SOMEBODY GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!!!

_Adrien POV_

After arriving in my bedroom I switched on the TV to see what else was being said about the situation.

Plagg had flew outside of my jacket and was now sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Looks like you're in quite the pickle hmm?"

"I just don't get it, the media is usual pretty lenient with their stories and we were being careful. Most of the things that are being said are assumptions, but they're putting it out as if it's the truth."

I take out my phone and noticed I've gotten several miss calls from Marinette. I instantly press the button to call her back, but she doesn't answer the phone.

After hearing her voice for a third time, I give up and decide to take matters into my own hands. "Come on Plagg we're taking a trip."

"Didn't your Dad say to stay put until the fuss outside has quieted down?"

"The press are looking to question Adrien not Chat Noir. Besides I need to make sure if Marinette is okay, it's only a matter of time before they identify her and she won't be able to get away."

"It might be a little too late." Plagg said nodded his head towards the television.

When I looked at the television screen I noticed that the camera man along with a few photographers and reporters were chasing a dark blue haired woman down the sidewalk.

"Plagg Claws out!"

~~~~~~~

_Marinette POV_

"Miss we'd like to ask you a few questions!"

These people were insane!

I've ran nearly 10 blocks and they were still on my tail. I've thought about heading home, but I can't have them finding out where I live, they'd NEVER leave me alone.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted from my bag. "Go into that alley over there! Try transforming!"

"Good idea!" I made a sharp turn into a secluded alleyway. Making sure no one was able to see me, I transformed. "Tikki Spots on!"

Using my yo-yo I grappled my way to the top of the building and looked back down into the alleyway. They were just coming around the corner into the alleyway to find that no one was there.

"Where did she go?"

I don't waste anytime to get away from the current area, I tried to think of what I should do and then a thought occurs to me.

Wasn't Alya at home right about now?

~~~~~~

I knocked on Alya's door to her home. It only took a few seconds before I heard the lock clicked and the door flew open before she grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in.

"You weren't being followed by any chance were you?" She asked looking around outside checking if the coast was clear.

Something told me she already knew what was going on. "No, I made sure of it. I managed to lose the paparazzi, but I didn't want to risk them following me home."

"That's understandable." Alya closed and locked the door then turned to face me. "Girl the entire media is in a complete BUZZ right now. They're all wondering who this "mystery" girl of Adrien's is and it's YOU."

I sighed. "Yes, but the story is completely TWISTED. They're trying to make Adrien out to be some two-timing scumbag."

"That's not the only thing girl." Alya turned up the TV. On screen was Chloe looking as plastic as ever with her excessive amount of make-up and bougie clothing.

_"I understand why a girl like her would want to be with Adrien. I mean he's the most perfect man in Paris who wouldn't want him. Although it really upsets me that Adrien was sneaking around with this woman just when things between him and I were getting serious, and from what he's told me he's been at this for a while now. He probably needed some to....service him during his time of need, his job does bring on a lot of stress you know."_

"'Service him'? Is she....is she slut shaming me?? Because it sounds like she's trying to slut shame me!"

"I'm surprised she hasn't given the media your name yet." Alya said slightly concerned. "She obviously recognizes you and knows who you are and given your relationship with her, I have expected her to rat you out on the spot."

"I have NO doubt that she's up to something." I said slightly angered. "She saw her chance and she took it, she's trying to make herself the victim in all this!"

My phone had started to ring and I grabbed it from out of my purse, minding Tikki. It was an unknown number, for a moment I had hesistated, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

 _"Marinette, it's me! Where are you right now?_ "

Realizing it's Adrien I sighed a bit relief and slightly confused at why he was calling from an unknown number. "I'm over at Alya's right now."

_"Good, stay there. I'll be over as soon as I can."_

"Wait, Adrien why are you-?!" I heard the sound of a click and the call was dropped.

"Was that Adrien?" Alya asked while looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah he was telling me to stay where I am and that he was on his way over."

After waiting for about 10 more minutes still watching the news with Alya there was a knock at the door. I told Alya that I'd go answer it and she responded with a nod telling me to make sure I know who it is before opening the door.

Checking the peephole I check to find Adrien on the other side and as soon as I open the door he attack me with a hug.

"Mari I'm so sorry this happened." Adrien says in a rushed breath.

I wrapped my arms around him as well rubbing his back. "It's okay, I'm okay really, it's not as bad as it could be you know." I pull back to look at his face. "I'm more worried about you though, I don't like what they're saying about you out there. It isn't true."

"The press talk about me all the time, I don't really care what they have to say at this point. I'm more concerned of what they'll say about you once they figure out who you are, I think I might lose my mind...."

Closing the door, I led him into Alya's living room and the first thing he saw was the television. Even though he said he's used to it, I can still tell by the look in his eyes that he was still a little frustrated.

"I just don't get it." He started. "This all happened over a month ago. Why in the world is it being brought up now?"

"That's how sneaky paparazzi works." Alya began to explain. "They keep info hidden for awhile and wait until they can find more 'pieces to the puzzle.' I'm guessing when you guys finally became more open about your relationship they assumed they had enough to publish an interesting story despite it having a few holes."

We all looked back at the screen and once again there was a certain blonde spouting even more nonsense than before.

"And Chloe is trying to cover those holes."

_"There's no doubt that Adrien is still into me. That woman he was with is just a fling, a sex toy, and a small rebel against his overbearing father. I give them another week before this 'relationship' they're in ends."_

"Okay this is started to become more than even I can take." Adrien headed for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked a little worried by how irritated he looked.

"There's something I'm going to take care of." He said with his hand on the doorknob. He turned around giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very curious to how the writers of the show are gonna turn my opinions about Chloe around.
> 
> Because let's face it.....she's a (insert insult here) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> See ya laterz.


	25. His Irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this egg-cellent holiday!!!
> 
> Hahahaha.....please kill me....

_Adrien POV_

It wasn't long before I arrived at Le Grand Paris and entered through the front doors. I went upstairs into the familiar dining area where I assumed the interview was taking place.

Just as I expected, Chloe was there surrounded by the paparazzi and soaking up as much attention as she possibly could.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Adrikins!"

Suddenly the flash of cameras and microphones held by people asking a dozen questions were all aimed at me. I had to shield my eyes to avoid being blinded by the camera lights.

Chloe made her way towards me shoving aside anyone who was in her way and came tackling me in a hug. "Adrikins! I'm so glad you're here, I knew you wouldn't forget about me."

I try to pry her hands off of me. "Chloe we need to talk...." I eyed the dozen of reporters staring at us before turning my attention back to her. "....alone."

She nodded giving a wave to the crowd then she grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. Security kept any reporters from following us to the top floor where Chloe stayed in her suite.

We entered her suite and I wonder when was the last time I had been here. Chloe and I saw each other less and less after we graduated Highschool, but I had still saw her as a friend all these years.

Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that I get to the bottom of this situation.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked smiling at me as she sat down on her lounge chair.

"Don't act like you don't know Chloe. You know EXACTLY why I'm here."

"True, I know WHY you're here, but I don't know WHAT you're going to do here."

"Chloe you told the whole city that I was going back and forth between you and another girl. You KNOW that's not true!" I continued. "That girl is my official girlfriend now. What do you think she thinks about all this?"

"First off let's not play the pronoun game." She spoke suddenly. "I know the girl you've been slumming it with is Marinette. You didn't think I'd recognize her."

"Well the media hasn't identified her yet. I would have thought you would have told them if you knew."

"I didn't tell the media who she was because I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes, Marinette isn't good enough for you Adrien. She doesn't deserve you. You need to think about what having a girl like her around is going to do to your reputation and if that's not already bad enough I saw the photo where she slapped you across the face. She isn't aloud to treat you like that!"

Chloe stood from her seat and walked over to me. "I'm trying to give you a way out Adrien. A way for you to end this silly affair and seek out someone better..." She placed her hands-on my chest and leaned in closer. "Someone who wont treat you any less than the man you are."

I sighed once again having to pry her hands off of me. "Chloe I appreciate for your....um...concern....but I don't need you intruding in my personal life like that. Who I want to be with is my choice and you don't even know the full story."

Chloe frowned looking at the ground for a moment. "Why her?"

I was caught off guard by her question. "What?"

"Why Marinette of all people?" She asked as she threw a glare at me. "I would've been fine if it had been ANYONE else, but you chose HER out of them all? Why?!"

She seemed desperate to know my answer, so without hesitation I give it to her. "I love her....she...makes me feel like I can be myself without expecting anything more than what I'm willing to give. There's no one else I'd rather be with." I start to walk towards the exit. "Chloe you and I have been friends since we were kids and I'm sure in your mind you feel as if you were trying to help me so I won't hold this against you, but I'm really getting tired of it. If something like this happens again, I swear I will not hesitate to cut all ties with you. Mark my words."

Without another word I walk out the door and head towards the stairs. I decided to take the back way to avoid running into any photographers on my way out. Luckily everyone was still near the front entrance. I pull my hood over my head and walked down the street.

"Hey Plagg?"

My kwami poked his head out of my jacket. "What?"

"Do you think.....I may have been a little too hard on Chloe?"

"If you ask me, I would have done way worse than that. That girl is the worse......I'm hungry when are we gonna eat?"

I rolled my eyes and wonder whether I should head home or go see Marinette first. I should probably head home to make sure my father hasn't noticed my absence.

So being as careful as possible I began to head towards the direction of home.

~~~~~~

_Normal POV_

Chloe sat in her room in silence after Adrien left. Anger and sadness filling her mind.

"What's so great about Marinette? Why does everyone love her so much? Why does everyone prefer her over me? If the press figure out who she is they'll be all over her and they'll completly forget about me...." A tear fell from the blondes face. ".....but....I never thought Adrien would be one of those people to choose her over me! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO HAVE EVERYTHING?!!"

A black butterfly came through the window and landed on her bracelet. A familiar purple light surrounded her eyes and a voice began to speak.

_"Hello Antibug, it's nice to see you again....."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmw you want to mess with your readers on April Fool's Day by posting a joke chapter, but you don't have the heart or effort to do it.
> 
> (This chapter was finished on April 1st I just forgot to publish it MY BAD!!!)


	26. His Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listening to Knock you down by Keri Hilson*
> 
> Wow it's been awhile since I updated this one and it was left on a HUGE cliffhanger.
> 
> How frustrating is that? :)

_Adrien POV_

I managed to return home without any suspicion from my father or Nathalie. I still have this feeling that I might have been a little too harsh on Chloe, but really what else could I do?

Marinette is my girlfriend now, I love her and I'm not just going to stand aside and let people disrespect her, not even Chloe who is my longest friend out of everyone.

Maybe after this whole thing with the media does down I'll try talking to Chloe again, but as of right now she needs to know how serious I am.

My phone starts buzzing from inside my pocket, I pull it out to look at my screen and I can't fight the smile from appearing from my face as I see that it's a text from Marinette.

_M: Adrien are you okay? You left in a hurry....._

I feel guilty for suddenly leaving her at Alya's place. I guess I was determined to get my point across with Chloe and I didn't even tell her where I was going. I typed back a message.

_A: I'm fine Princess. I just had to take care of something..._

After the message was sent it took a minute for her to respond back.

_M: Alright....but are you sure everything's okay? Do you want to talk about it?_

My smile became brighter, I don't know why I didn't make her mine sooner.

_A: Yeah I'm fine really, just a little irritated I guess I'll tell you about it when I come to see you._

_M: You're coming back?_

_A: Of course, I can't be away from my princess for too long. Parting is such sweet sorrow~_

_M: STOOOOOOOOP......_

I chuckled at her last message, but before I can finish typing my next message the sound of glass breaking causes me to stop and I turn around towards the sound.

The window was shattered, mostly because someone had came crashing through it. A girl in a black suit covered in red spots with a matching mask on her face and yoyo in her hand. Her hair was up in a blonde ponytail and she gave a menacing glare paired with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hello Adrikins~" she spoke. "I was hoping I'd find you back home."

My eyes widened when I realized the girl's identity. "Chloe?"

"I'm NOT Chloe, I'm Antibug now and I'm going to prove to you that I'm way better than any other girl. Better than Ladybug and DEFINITELY better than Marinette!"

It was clear that Chloe was once again an akumatized victim, but what was she talking about? Better than Ladybug? Better than Marinette?

"Chloe listen to me..." I started. "You have to try to snap out of it, Hawkmoth is using you again-"

"No you listen to me! I am sick and tired of EVERYONE choosing Marinette over me. I am not about to let you do the same." She approached the me and grabbed me by the shirt. "You're coming with me...."

I struggled as much as I could, to no avail as I was whisked out of the window.

~~~~~~

_Marinette POV_

I stared at my phone for I don't know how long. I was currently waiting for Adrien's next reply. He had been typing, but he stopped and still hasn't said anything back to me.

"Girl you keep staring at your phone like that and you just might burn a hole through it." Alya said in a snarky remark.

I rolled my eyes. "Well for your information I was texting Adrien. He was typing something and then he just....stopped."

"Maybe his dad walked in on him or something. You know how it is with him."

"Yeah you're probably right." I said setting my phone down on the coffee table.

"Why don't we watch a movie to get our minds off this situation for a little bit? I have a bag of popcorn in the cabinet, you go pop and I go pick."

I reflected her smile as we both stood up from the couch and walked over to our destined points. As I waited for the popcorn to cook in the microwave I noticed that the TV was still on the news channel. I was determined to turn it off but as soon as I picked up the remote something was happening on the screen.

_"This just in! Witnesses have reported that Ladybug was seen carrying a civilian across the rooftops of Paris rather aggressively."_

My eyes widened and my hand holding the remote lowers as I listen.

_"I'm being told that the spotted woman may not have been Ladybug at all but an akuma dressed like her. She's currently been spotted at the tip of the Eiffel tower and it appears that the civilian she was carrying is her prisoner."_

The screen changes and through the helicopter's camera I can see the girl in spots. Something about her was familiar, but I didn't have much time to figure out who she was as my main concern was the civilian she had with her.

Right there tied up against the top of the Effiel was none other than Adrien Agreste.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

_Normal POV_

Alya stepped out of the room with two selections in her hand. "Alright Mar do you want to watch 17 Again or 13 going on 30? If neither of those sound fun the we could try seeing what's on....net....flix...."

The woman with glasses voiced drifted when she realized her friend was no where in sight and that it was just her and the sound of the beeping microwave.

"Where the hell did she go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter.
> 
> Mainly because I have no idea how to write an akuma attack so please bare with me.
> 
> It's possible you won't get another chapter for like a month.
> 
> This storys updated day is Saturday but due to the writers block I'm not sure if it'll make it.
> 
> Meh....
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
